The Fallen Ones
by Flor Sorceri
Summary: Ellos se atrevieron a soñar muy alto, haciéndose a la idea de que eran iguales a Ellas. Se enamoraron y se atrevieron a imaginar que eran correspondidos de la misma manera carnal que soñaban. Pero hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser… A menos que las fuerces.
1. The Fallen Ones

_**The Fallen Ones**_

 _ **Summary: Y ellos se atrevieron a soñar muy alto, haciéndose a la idea de que eran iguales a Ellas. Se enamoraron y se atrevieron a imaginar que eran correspondidos de la misma manera carnal que soñaban. Pero hay cosas que no están destinadas a ser… A menos que las fuerces.**_

 _ **Nota: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

 _Ellas_ siempre habían estado ahí.

Desde el inicio de los tiempos, y mucho antes de estos…

 _Ellas_ ya estaban ahí.

Las historias cuentan que hace eones _Dios_ con un suspiro de su aliento creo la materia y la energía que se fundió en los universos que conocemos. Llenó la oscuridad con la luz, creó los cielos, las tierras.

Dio vida.

Una historia tan sonada que se ha vuelto un clásico. Un relato que han adorado los humanos a tal punto que les dio un significado a sus vidas.

La esperanza de que haya algo más grande que ellos, algo que los creo y que los cuida como si fueran sus hijos.

Sin embargo, todas las generaciones han malinterpretado esa historia.

No existe un _Dios_ … Al menos no uno como ellos lo pintan: un hombre viejo de cabellos blancos, vestido con toga y que irradia luz y poder con cada respiración que da.

No, el _Dio_ s que los creó ni siquiera es uno, ni dos… Sino tres.

Y no son _él._ Sino _ellas._

La perfección que tanto relatan…

Tres seres que son todo lo bueno y puro de la energía.

Cada una representando las cualidades que han reinado los universos desde los inicios, que han permitido la supervivencia:

Sabiduría.

Fuerza.

Compasión.

 _Ellas_ tres dieron forma y vida a todo lo que se conoce.

Sin embargo, tener todo un paraíso y no compartirlo… Se sentía mal para esos seres llenos de bondad y de luz.

Por lo que crearon vida.

Motivaron a la energía y materia a su alrededor a formar seres de diferentes formas y tamaños.

Pero cada uno con un poco de esas cualidades que _Ellas_ representaban… No mucho, porque _Sabiduría_ sabía que sería un error dar demasiado poder a aquellos que no están acostumbrados a tenerlo, que no nacieron para poseerlo.

Como _ellas_ lo hacían.

A pesar de que _Compasión_ protestó, se hizo lo que _Sabiduría_ decía.

Porque nadie sabía mejor que _ella_.

Sin embargo, cometieron un error en confiarles libertad a eso seres, que jóvenes y sin guías fueron abrumados por la sensación de poder.

Por muy poca magia que _Ellas_ les habían dado aún eran lo suficientemente inteligentes y fuertes en estos jóvenes y vacíos universos. La sensación de embriaguez pronto extinguió la gota de compasión que poseían y empezaron consumir sin control.

Pronto se dieron cuenta que tenían que hacer algo para acabar con esto, si es que no querían ver destruido su gran obra.

Por lo que _Fuerza_ los maldijo, usando su infinito poder los condenó a que cada día, cada segundo el mismo poder que ella les había dado al principio se fuera extinguiendo.

Los hizo vulnerables… Mortales.

La mayoría no lo tomó muy bien. Y por supuesto que les declararon la guerra.

A pesar de que sabían que nunca podrían matarlas, que ni siquiera les era posible tocarlas, sabían dónde hacerles daño…

En su bella creación… Sus universos.

Pronto _Ellas_ entendieron que no todo se podía resolver con paz y amor.

A veces la destrucción y la muerte de algunos eran necesarias para la supervivencia de otros.

Pero _Ellas_ eran incapaces de hacer ese trabajo. Destruir iba en contra de sus nobles naturalezas… Por lo que _Ellas_ nos crearon.

A mí y a mis hermanos.

Cada una creó a su perfecto general, a su perfecta arma, con las mismas cualidades que ellas representaban solo que… Retorcidas… Oscuras, para que no tuviéramos ningún problema o escrúpulo en hacer el trabajo para el que nos crearon.

Estaban tan desesperadas por salvar su obra, un sentimiento tan nuevo y abrumador, que por primera vez no les importó que tanto poder daban al hacernos.

Solo querían que fuéramos capaces de hacer… Todo lo que _Ellas_ no eran capaces de hacer.

Sin pensarlo dos veces crearon a sus _contrapartes_.

Crearon _su_ ruina.

A pesar de los eones que han pasado, aún recuerdo esa primera vez que la vi… Tan claro como la maldita luz del día.

Porque eso era _Ella_ … La luz después mis oscura inexistencia.

 _Sabiduría_ siempre fue amable aunque distante al principio. Era la única que veía el potencial que teníamos. Para _Fuerza_ éramos un reto y para _Compasión_ unos niños… A pesar de que lucíamos más grandes y poderosos que _Ellas_.

Hicimos ciegamente lo que nos pedían… A pesar de la oscuridad con la que nacimos lo único que queríamos era hacerlas felices.

Quitarles ese gran peso que siempre habían cargado solas.

Sin embargo era demasiada oscuridad contra la que luchar, días interminables en los que éramos incapaces de volar a los cielos donde _Ellas_ aguardaban. Por lo que crearon más seres. Poderosos… Pero nunca como nosotros.

 _Arcángeles_ … Según los llaman las historias. Los favoritos…

Puras mentiras. Mis hermanos y yo siempre fuimos _sus_ favoritos.

Los únicos que éramos tan iguales a _Ellas_ , pero a la vez tan diferentes…

Los únicos en los que confiaban ciegamente.

Mis hermanos y yo nos convertimos en la muerte y la destrucción encarnadas. Traíamos miseria y desesperación a aquellos que se atrevían a tan siquiera pensar en hacerles daño con sus acciones.

Mientras _Ellas_ trataban de enmendar su error y le daban una segunda oportunidad a la vida… Solo que esta vez a nuestra perfecta semejanza y apariencia.

Porque aunque nunca lo aceptaron… Mis hermanos y yo éramos la mejor obra que _Ellas_ habían creado.

Iniciaron su pequeño experimento en ese lugar llamado Tierra, crearon a Adam, una imitación barata nuestra. Pero que sin embargo _Ellas_ adoraron.

Al débil y patético espécimen humano.

Nunca había sentido celos, ni siquiera cuando _Ellas_ crearon a otros, los Arcángeles. No había razón. Si, eran útiles, atractivos y poderosos pero nunca se compararon con mis hermanos y yo.

Y aun así este... Débil y rompible mortal, había logrado fascinarlas más de lo que nuestra creación lo hizo.

No podíamos con la furia, los celos nos estaban consumiendo vivos. No podíamos tolerar la idea de que _Ellas_ estuvieran pensando en alguien que no fuera nosotros...

Cuando nosotros en ningún segundo dejábamos de pensar en _Ellas_ , en anhelar sus compañías. Y pensar que nosotros no éramos tan indispensable para Ellas...

Por un eterno minuto en serio pensamos en destruir a ese patético humano.

Sin embargo pronto _Ellas_ vieron a Adam y notaron su soledad, su tristeza y el vacío en su corazón. El inútil humano al parecer estaba incompleto, por lo que _Ellas_ le crearon una _Compañera_.

Mis hermanos y yo nunca habíamos escuchado esa palabra.

Era nueva y simple, pero de algún modo sonaba... Correcta.

—Un compañero o compañera es tu otra mitad. Es un ser que es solo tuyo y de nadie más en cuerpo y alma, y por voluntad propia. Te traerá felicidad y llenara los vacío que hayan en tu corazón —dijo _Sabiduría_ cuando le pregunté el significado de la palabra—. Te amará por toda la eternidad sin importar qué.

—¿Cómo tú?

Ella rio. Amaba el sonido de su risa, era tan pura y delicada... Como todo en ella.

—Sí, Azazel —contestó mientras flotaba más alto por los cielos infinitos de su reino—. Solo que es un tipo diferente de amor.

—No sabía que había diferentes tipos de amor —dije siguiéndola. Mis enormes y magníficas alas blancas salpicadas con motas escarlata en la punta de las plumas, haciendo sombras en las nubes de algodón.

—¡Oh, hay muchos! Está el de una madre hacia sus hijos, el de una persona hacia su hogar o una cosa material con un significado especial. Está mi amor infinito y puro hacia todo y todos... Y luego está el amor de un hombre hacia una mujer y viceversa. Ese es el tipo de amor que sienten los compañeros.

No pude evitar que mi mano se alzara para sujetarla de su delicada muñeca. _Ella_ se detuvo y volteo a verme, sus ojos rosas se encontraron con los míos. Los suyos llenos de confusión y de preguntas silenciosas que solo yo sabía leer.

Era esa única conexión que se formó entre nosotros desde el bendito momento en que _Ella_ decidió crearme.

—¿Y qué tipo de amor sientes por mí, Blossom?

Usé _ese_ nombre. Él bello nombre que yo le había dado y que solo _yo_ tenía permitido usar.

Nadie podía tomarse esas libertades con _Ella_. Solo _yo_.

Tocarla aunque sea tan castamente estaba severamente prohibido, llamarla por otra cosa que no fuera _Sabiduría_ era inmediatamente castigado y cuestionarla era penado con la muerte.

Pero yo era _su_ favorito.

 _Ella_ se acercó más a mí hasta que tuve que inclinar mi cabeza para no romper contacto visual con sus hermosos y suaves ojos. Alzó la mano que no estaba sujetando y la usó para acariciar y acunar mi mejilla.

Instintivamente la rodee con mis alas hasta que estábamos en un abrazo, su poder sosteniéndonos a ambos en los cielos. _Ella_ completamente cubierta por mí y yo embriagado por su exquisita esencia a rosas, fresas, luz y nieve.

—Eres una parte de mí, fundamental y especial. He compartido cosas contigo que ni siquiera quiero compartir con mis hermanas. Yo te amo eterna e infinitamente, Azazel, y te perdonaría cualquier cosa que hicieras si estás realmente y profundamente arrepentido de tus acciones.

A pesar de sus dulces y sinceras palabras... No eran lo que quería escuchar.

Esas palabras eran lo que siempre decía y expresaba con esos inmundos humanos. Eran palabras de amor verdadero, no cabía duda... Pero estaban carentes de esa chispa, de esa ferviente pasión que no podía evitar sentir cuando la miraba a los ojos.

Sin embargo no era el momento para discutir eso, no cuando había insinuado _otra_ cosa.

—¿A qué te refieres con que me perdonarías?

Una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Sé lo que pensaste en hacerle a Adam. Y no trates de negarlo, Azazel, te conozco mejor que tú mismo. Sé de la oscuridad que te acosa día y noche... Porque yo fui la que la puso ahí.

—Para que no tuviera problemas en matar. Sí, me sé la historia.

—Solo quiero que recuerdes una cosa...

Espere a que continuara, pero _Ella_ no lo hizo. Solo me miro atentamente, la mano que antes acunaba mi mejilla se desplazó al arco sensible de mis alas y lo acaricio.

Una muestra de cariño típico para cualquiera... Menos para mí.

Mis alas y las de mis hermanos nunca fueron como las de los Arcángeles. Siempre fueron más grandes, más poderosas y letales... Y mucho más sensibles.

Dudábamos en serio que _Ellas_ supieran lo que nos hacían sentir cada vez que tocaban nuestras alas, la ebullición de nuestra sangre hacia nuestra entrepierna...

Sin embargo estábamos perfectamente entrenados para nunca mostrar nuestras verdaderas emociones. Por lo que sabía que ella no notaría ningún cambio en mi cuerpo a pesar del inmenso placer que me estaba dando.

Solo fue un ligero roce de unos escasos segundos, pero fue suficiente para satisfacerme, hasta que volvió a hablar...

—Mi amor es infinito y para todos por igual. No pienses que mi cariño hacia ti disminuirá solo porque le presto atención por unos segundos a otro ser —y con eso _Ella_ se desvaneció de mis brazos.

Me alegré que se hubiera marchado, a pesar de que mi corazón gritaba por la pérdida mi mente era un caos peor. Y no quería que me llegara a ver así tan... Descontrolado.

Solo confirmaría sus sospechas y desconfianzas. Y no podía permitirme eso... No después de esto...

Sus palabras resonaban en mi cabeza. Obsesionándome. Enfermándome. Carcomiéndome.

 _Mi amor es infinito y para todos por igual._

 _Para todos por igual._

 _Todos por igual._

 _Todos. Igual._

No, no, no. ¡No! No... No...

Siempre fui consciente de sus sentimientos, nunca los dude, los expresaba todos los malditos días. Pero que los dijera en voz alta cuando estábamos hablando sobre lo que sentía hacia mí...

Me destrozaba.

Yo quería que me amara más a _mí_. A mí y solo a mí.

Que pensara en mí _todo_ el tiempo. Como yo nunca lo dejaba de hacer con _Ella_.

Solo... Era justo.

Justo.

Hablé con mis hermanos sobre esto... Y me dijeron que tuvieron conversaciones parecidas con _Fuerza_ y _Compasión_.

También estaban furiosos. Cegados por los celos y la... Posesividad. Nuestro odio hacia esos mortales había aumentado.

En especial porque ahora se estaban _apareando._ Otra palabra interesante... Muy interesante.

Sin embargo _Ellas_ se negaban a explicarnos completamente su significado, porque no tenían palabras para describirlo.

Nunca lo habían experimentado, ni siquiera lo habían planeado, simplemente había surgido natural entre los compañeros aparearse.

Según _Ellas_ la única razón por la que le estábamos dando vueltas al asunto era porque ahora el apareamiento sucedía entre seres parecidos a nosotros.

Y eso nos daba... Ideas.

Tenían razón.

Nunca había comprendido enteramente el ardor de mi cuerpo cuando la veía. El cosquilleo en mi entrepierna cuando _Ella_ acariciaba mis alas... Pero ahora lo hacía.

Quería aparearme con Blossom... Con _Sabiduría_.

Quería tenerla de esa forma caliente y sudorosa en la que los humanos varones tomaban a las féminas.

Hacerla mía... De esa forma tan primordial y definitiva que la marcaría eternamente con mi esencia.

Nadie nunca dudaría a quién pertenecía... Y si _Ella_ me dejaba tomarla así...

Sería la prueba que necesitaba para saber que yo era lo más importante para _Ella_.

Sabía que requería una enorme confianza dar este paso, ya que se desnudaba no sólo el cuerpo sino también el alma con el apareamiento.

Pero estaba dispuesto a tomar el riesgo.

Y no era el único. Mi hermanos sentían lo mismo, cada uno con su respectiva _creadora_.

Teníamos que ser cuidadosos. No podíamos lanzarnos en esto como generalmente hacíamos en los campos de batalla. No... No podíamos, porque Ellas eran sagradas, puras y tan inocentes.

Debíamos hacer esto tranquilos, iniciar con inocentes preguntas sobre sus... Necesidades femeninas.

—¿Alguna vez has pensado en tener un compañero? —Pregunté lo más casual que pude mientras la acompañaba al Vórtice.

El maravilloso lugar donde _sus_ esencias se difuminaban y creaban las almas. Ese lugar que era el vientre de toda vida.

No podía evitar pensar, cada vez que veía ese lugar lleno de luz y color, si _Ellas_... Si Blossom tenía más en común con una mortal de lo que _Ella_ pensaba.

Si algún día nos uníamos, nos apareábamos como los mortales... Tal vez podía llenarla con mí, _nuestro_ hijo.

Ese pensamiento solo parecía excitarme más.

—¿Por qué preguntas eso, Azazel? —Preguntó mientras acariciaba la superficie del Vórtice y sonreía.

Para cualquiera que no fueran _Ellas_ solo había luz y color, pero estaba seguro que _Ellas_ podían ver cada bebe aun no nacido jugando y divirtiéndose en ese paraíso.

—Solo siento curiosidad.

Por un largo momento _Ella_ no respondió, solo siguió jugando y acariciando ese Vórtice.

—Si soy honesta… No, nunca lo he considerado.

Su respuesta fue como un balde de agua fría para mí. El dolor y la furia hicieron mi cuerpo tensarse como un arco.

—¿Por qué? Eres… Joven y hermosa. Una mujer en toda la extensión de la palabra. Eres la _perfección_ , Blossom. El ser que todas _tus_ mortales aspiran y nunca podrán ser.

 _Sabiduría_ no había dejado de ver el Vórtice hasta que empecé a describirla. Un ligero ceño adornaba su rostro.

—No te confundas, Azazel. Podré poseer esta forma femenina, esta imagen que las mujeres humanas también poseen… Pero eso es porque _yo_ decidí hacerlas así. _Yo_ les di esta imagen semejante a la mía y también les di esas… _Necesidades_. Pero eso no significa que estaba destinado a ser así. No significa que yo estoy destinada a la misma condena, porque por más que me duela admitirlo, no soy igual a mis niñas. Mis hermanas y yo estamos por encima de esas necesidades… Somos más poder, luz y energía que carne y como tal no tenemos sus carencias ni anhelos.

Sus palabras no tenían sentido para mí, a pesar de que acepte su explicación como aceptaba todo lo demás que _Ella_ me daba.

Si _Ellas_ estaban por encima de los deseos carnales… ¿Entonces por qué mis hermanos y yo no? Si habíamos nacido con tanto poder como _Ellas_. Si éramos sus _iguales_.

Sus _contrapartes_.

¿Por qué nosotros estábamos condenados a desearlas fervientemente… Cuando _Ellas_ nunca podrían sentir lo mismo?

No era… Justo.

Y sin embargo _Ellas_ los querían…

Veíamos su amor puro e incondicional cuando observaban a los humanos. Escuchábamos sus risas de pura alegría cuando ellos eran felices. Sentíamos su profundo dolor y veíamos sus lágrimas caer cuando alguno de ellos moría…

Los humanos se convirtieron en _su_ mundo. Las guerras habían cesado por lo que era muy extraño que _Ellas_ nos llamaran, ahora estaban más ocupadas dándole regalos y bendiciones a esos débiles y patéticos mortales.

Les daban todo lo que pedían… Porque los adoraban.

Parecía que solo era cuestión de tiempo… Antes de que _Ellas_ quisieran demostrar su amor a los humanos de otra… _Forma_.

No lo soportaba.

Tenía que volver a llamar su atención. Tenía que hacerla volver a depender de _mí_ … Así como en los viejos tiempos.

Tenía que hacer volver el caos y la destrucción… ¿Y qué mejor que con los humanos?

Así mataría dos pájaros de un tiro: recuperaría la atención de _Sabiduría_ y la haría decepcionarse de sus patéticos mortales.

Y tal vez con esta pérdida definitiva _Ella_ comprendería que la única persona que la merecía y que verdaderamente la amaba… Era _yo_.

Cubiertos por la oscuridad que habitaba dentro de nosotros, mis hermanos y yo bajamos a la Tierra a sembrar la semilla de la maldad en sus vulnerables corazones.

Fue tan divertido verlos destruirse los unos con los otros.

No les hicimos daño, ni siquiera los tocamos, a pesar de que queríamos tanto destruirlos por su insolencia… Lo único que hicimos fue sembrar la discordia entre ellos.

Volvimos a Los Cielos, el plano desde donde _Ellas_ reinaban y existían.

Todo era un caos.

Los ángeles estaban desesperados y tristes porque la creación más preciada que _Ellas_ habían hecho… Se estaba corrompiendo.

Los Arcángeles trataban de solucionar el problema… De la forma más pacifica que podían.

Y _Ellas_ … Tenían sus corazones rotos. Todo lo que les habían enseñado a sus preciados humanos se había retorcido u olvidado.

Usaban los dones y regalos que les habían dado para matar a sus hermanos… Para matar _sus_ templos y maldecir _sus_ nombres. O nombre…

 _Dios_.

Fue un gran alivio volver a sostenerla… A tocarla… Consolarla.

En mis brazos era donde pertenecía.

Donde _siempre_ debía estar.

Nos ofrecimos a masácralos a todos por lastimarlas… Por traicionar su confianza.

Sabíamos que aceptarían aun con todo el dolor de sus seres… Después de todo podían volver a empezar de cero. Reconstruir ese mundo y habitarlo con nueva vida…

Solo que esta vez nos aseguraríamos de convencerlas de que la mejor vida que podían dar era la de _nuestros_ hijos.

Sin embargo nunca llegaron a contestarnos ya que Miguel, el Guerrero, el más molesto de los Arcángeles y que siempre luchó contra nosotros para ganar _su_ atención, abogo por los humanos.

Pidiendo una segunda oportunidad.

Supe en ese momento que él sería el primero que descuartizaría si llegara la oportunidad.

Como los buenos seres que eran _Ellas_ aceptaron.

Les darían misericordia y dejarían que se redimieran de sus acciones.

Mierda. Estúpida y maldita mierda.

 _Ellas_ crearon a los humanos a _su_ semejanza, por lo que sus naturalezas siempre fueron nobles. Sin nuestra influencia lo patéticos humanos volverían al buen camino...

Y recuperarían _su_ amor.

—¡No puedo soportarlo más! —Gritó Astaroth en cuanto nos materializamos en el plano intermedio entre mundos. Un lugar ciego para _Ellas_ y su luz, pero para nosotros...

Era el único lugar donde podíamos expresar nuestros oscuros sentimientos.

El poder de mi hermano reacción ante sus palabras y destruyó varios conjuntos de materia que se habían perdido aquí.

— _Mi_ Bubbles... _Ella_ los perdonará, no cabe duda... _Compasión_...

Astaroth dijo su nombre sagrado como si fuera una maldicion, y lo era. Odiaba que su amada fuera _eso..._ Fuera _Ella_...

Lo aborrecía con todo su ser... Y sin embargo se había enamorado de _Ella_ a causa de eso.

—Tenemos que hacer algo —la furia de Asmodeo era palpable en cada palabra que decía—. No puedo volver a soportar esa estúpida mirada de amor y adoración en los ojos de Buttercup. ¡No si no va dirigida a _mí_!

—Por lo menos _Fuerza_ solo se dedica a observar… Bubbles no parara de hablar y prometer y declarar su incondicional estúpido amor hacia esos seres inferiores.

—Si… Y apuesto que _Sabiduría_ recompensara a esos idiotas arrepentidos y les revelara otro secreto _sagrado_ de los universos. No podemos permitirlo. Azazel…

Ambos me miraron, esperando mi opinión y… Sabiduría.

Así como _Ella_ era la líder de las tres, la que tenía la última palabra, yo también lo era.

Había surgido de _su_ poder. _Su_ inteligencia era la mía, _su_ conocimiento el mío… Solo que mientras _Ella_ siempre lo había usado para ayudar, yo comenzaría usarlo para… Ganar.

—Creo que deberíamos ayudarlas a repartir _ese_ conocimiento, hermanos míos.

—¡Qué! —Gritaron los dos al unísono.

—Sí… Les enseñaremos todo lo que sabemos de este mundo y más. Los alimentaremos con el conocimiento para que ya no dependan más de _Ellas_. Y cuando estén ebrios con todo ese poder en las palmas de sus manos…

—Las desecharan.

—Las olvidaran.

Los tres sonreímos. Sonrisas crueles y sombrías.

—Además podemos aprender también de esos mortales —continúe mientras creábamos un portal hacia la Tierra.

—¿Qué podríamos aprender de esos idiotas? —Preguntó Asmodeo molesto—. Son inútiles y tontos, no hay nada que ellos sepan y nosotros no.

—En eso te equivocas, hermano. No sabemos aparearnos.

—¿Estás loco, Azazel? —Astaroth tenía una enorme cara de repulsión cuando me miró—. ¿Cómo puedes tolerar la idea de tocar a alguien más que no sea _Sabiduría_? En especial tocar a esas inmundas mortales.

—No lo hago. La idea me desagrada y repulsa tanto como a ti, Astaroth. Pero yo quiero aprender, para así cuando llegue el momento de estar con mi compañera pueda hacerlo bien y complacerla de formas inimaginables a tal punto que se vuelva adicta a mi toque.

Así como yo ya lo era al suyo. Por muy casto que fuera.

—¿Acaso ustedes no quieren lo mismo?

A pesar del desagrado que sentían, ambos asintieron.

Y entonces viajamos a la Tierra.

Usamos todo nuestro poder para ocultarnos de _sus_ ojos, para mezclarnos. Pero aun así llamábamos la atención, en especial la de las mortales, quienes no dudaron en enseñarnos todos los placeres carnales que existían.

Y a pesar de nuestra reticencia al principio había mortales hermosas que si podían hacerte dudar solo por un segundo… Pero nunca, nunca serian la perfección que _Ellas_ representaban.

Y que nosotros anhelábamos cada maldito segundo.

Fiel a mi plan, les enseñamos a esos mortales a pensar y crear discordia. A ambicionar el poder.

Eran tan débiles física y mentalmente, que en cuanto se les presentó la oportunidad de dejar atrás esa vulnerabilidad no dudaron en tomarla.

Sabíamos que _Ellas_ eran conscientes de que había algo que estaba creando el caos en la Tierra, pero también sabíamos que no tenían idea de _quienes_ lo hacían.

Al menos aún no.

Solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Los Arcángeles y ángeles viajaban cada vez más a la Tierra a intentar corregir el camino de los humanos. Pero nuestra influencia era tal que por cada alma que salvaban diez se unían a nosotros.

A mis hermanos y a mí nos divertía ver sus patéticos intentos por controlar sus destinos. Su ignorancia a que con un solo tronar de _sus_ dedos _Ellas_ podían hacerlos polvo y olvido…

Sin embargo no lo harían… No mientras aun hubiera almas por salvar.

No nos importaba. Acabaríamos con ellos… Aunque nos llevara la eternidad hacerlo.

Sin embargo no dudamos en volar hacia Los Cielos en cuanto escuchamos el rumor…

 _Sabiduría_ , _Fuerza_ y _Compasión_ habían decidido recompensar a sus nuevos _Cuatro Favoritos_ , Miguel, Gabriel, Uriel y Azrael, dándoles _compañeras_ a cada uno.

No podíamos creerlo… Ni una maldita palabra.

Pero si era cierto… Entonces _Ellas_ ya sabían.

 _Sus_ nuevos favoritos… Cada uno con una compañera…

Cuando a nosotros, que las habíamos servido desde casi el inicio de los tiempos, estábamos pudriéndonos por esa oportunidad…

Por la oportunidad de poseerlas.

Nadie nos detuvo cuando entramos a Los Cielos, aun cuando sabíamos que _Ellas_ habían sentido nuestra presencia en cuanto dejamos de ocultarnos en la Tierra.

Mis hermanos y yo volamos hacia _Ellas_ , sabíamos dónde estaban… Donde siempre se encontraban cuando querían discutir asuntos importantes y privados: la sala de tronos.

Tal vez estaban ahí con _sus_ nuevos favoritos, con sus malditos nuevos _amantes_ …

Ellos estaban afuera, resguardando las puertas. Los cuatro tenían una maldita cara de felicidad que me hacía querer arrancárselas.

—¿Cuidando a sus amantes? —Escupió Asmodeo furioso. La palabra _amante_ prácticamente un insulto.

—No —contestó tranquilamente Uriel, el Arcángel de la Venganza—. Ellas están a salvo y tranquilas en nuestras casas.

—No nos mientas —rugió Astaroth—. Podemos sentirlas en la sala de tronos.

—¿De qué hablan? —Preguntó confundido Gabriel.

—Ellos piensan que _Ellas_ son nuestras compañeras —contestó Azrael sin dejar de mirarnos en ningún segundo—. ¿No es así?

No contestamos pero nuestras expresiones sombrías eran suficiente respuesta para ellos.

—¿A que ser se le puede ocurrir eso? _Ellas_ son sagradas, están más allá de todos y todo —dijo alarmado Gabriel.

—Y eso los incluye a ustedes.

La mirada de Miguel era de repulsión mientras hablaba. Sin embargo no nos importaba lo que dijeran…

Lo único que anhelábamos oír era que _Ellas_ no se habían dado a otros. Que seguían siendo nuestras compañeras.

—Venimos a verlas y _Ellas_ nos están esperando —dije fríamente—. Así que apártense.

A regañadientes lo hicieron. No nos perdimos las miradas asesinas que nos dieron mientras cruzábamos las puertas.

Pero nada podía arrebatarnos la felicidad que sentíamos.

Ni siquiera saber que este encuentro con _Ellas_ no sería la cálida bienvenida que antes recibíamos.

Las tres estaban sentadas, cada una en su respectivo trono de luz. _Sabiduría_ en medio, a su derecha _Fuerza_ y a su izquierda _Compasión_. Cada una con una expresión triste en sus bellos rostros.

Nos arrodillamos ante _Ellas_ , a los pies de su pedestal. Sin embargo nuestra muestra de respeto era una farsa.

Pronto les haríamos todo tipo de cosas que no podían describirse como respetuosas.

Nuestra paciencia se había acabado, ya no tenía caso seguir con este engaño. No cuando _Ellas_ ya sabían todo lo que habíamos hecho en la Tierra y ya se habían dado cuenta a _quienes_ pertenecían.

Que no se hubieran entregado a sus nuevos favoritos y que hubieran tenido que crear a esos, mientras que con nosotros nunca tuvieron que hacerlo… Era la respuesta que necesitábamos.

—De pie —dijo _Compasión_.

La obedecimos. Fue un gran alivio volver a mirar esos bellos e infinitos ojos rosas. No me había permitido sentir el sentimiento aprensivo de extrañarla todos esos meses.

—Bubbles —murmuro Astaroth dando un paso hacia ella. Sin embargo fue detenido abruptamente por la orden de _Fuerza_.

—No te hemos dado el permiso de acercarte a nosotras, Astaroth.

¿Permiso? _Nunca_ habíamos necesitado permiso.

El shock en el rostro de mi hermano confirmaba que no habíamos escuchado mal. El dolor que sintió cuando _Compasión_ no dijo nada ante las palabras severas de su hermana…

La tensión en la habitación era tal que se podía cortar con un cuchillo.

—Escuchamos que les _crearon_ parejas a los Arcángeles —no solo lo dije para romper la tensión sino porque en serio quería escuchar lo que tenían que decir ante eso.

—Así es —asintió Sabiduría.

—Las hemos servido durante milenios, eones, y nunca tuvieron esa consideración con nosotros… ¿Por qué?

Las tres permanecieron en silencio durante demasiado tiempo, como si no supieran que decir.

Mi corazón se aceleró, este era el momento que había estado esperando durante toda mi existencia.

Las palabras sinceras que me completarían…

O me destruirían.

—Nunca llegaron a merecerse ese regalo. No realmente.

Antes creí conocer el dolor y el sufrimiento… Pero estaba equivocado.

Esa fue la primera vez que comprendí lo que se sentía la tortura.

—¿A qué se refieren?

—A que nosotras siempre supimos sus sentimientos, Asmodeo —contestó _Fuerza_ —. Siempre fuimos consiente de la oscuridad que les susurraba al oído… Y que nunca trataron de detener.

—Teníamos la esperanza de que con el tiempo lucharían contra ella, que aprenderían de nosotras y olvidarían a esa oscuridad… Pero no. Ustedes mataron y asesinaron una y otra vez…

—¡Hicimos lo que nos pidieron! —Gritó Astaroth a _Compasión_ a quien en seguida se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas.

—Y disfrutaron haciéndolo… A pesar de que a nosotras se nos partía el corazón cada vez que dábamos la orden —dijo tranquilamente _Sabiduría_ —. Tomaron placer en quitar vidas, cuando nunca debió ser así.

—Por eso nunca los recompensamos —concluyó _Fuerza_ —. Porque nunca se lo merecieron.

Mentira…

Mentira. Mentira. Mentira. Mentira.

—¡Mentira!

Toda la habitación se congelo ante _mi_ arrebato.

Ya no podía soportarlo más. ¿En serio era tan difícil que _Ellas_ aceptaran la verdad? Que aceptaran que nunca se molestaron en crearnos compañeras porque no había nadie a quien crear.

No cuando _Ellas_ ya existían.

No cuando nos crearon a nosotros como _sus_ compañeros.

¿Acaso era tan difícil?

—¿Qué es mentira, Azazel?

—Esta historia. Este… Cuento… No es más que una vil mentira.

Ninguna de las tres dijo nada, solo nos observaron desde su pedestal. Y después de mucho tiempo como una se levantaron de sus tronos.

—No tiene caso discutir esto, ya no —murmuró _Sabiduría_ —. No cuando hay otros asuntos que requieren nuestra atención.

Sabíamos perfectamente a que se referían.

—¿Por qué lo hicieron? —Preguntó _Compasión_ con lágrimas en sus cristalinos ojos azules.

—Corromper a nuestras creaciones… ¡Como se atreven!

Asmodeo se acercó a _Fuerza_ , ignorando completamente su mandato de no tener permiso de acercarse a _Ellas_ , hasta que prácticamente estaba a un escaso suspiro de ella y de sus labios.

—Teníamos que empezar a practicar, Buttercup… Si algún día vamos a complacerlas tenemos que asegurarnos de que lo estamos haciendo bien.

—¿De qué estás hablando?

—Vamos, Butter —murmuró seductoramente Asmodeo—. No puedes negar más lo que sientes. No importa cuántas mentiras nos cuentes… Mis hermanos y yo sabemos la verdad.

 _Fuerza_ parpadeo confundida ante el repentino cambio de tono de su contraparte.

—¿Sentir? Lo que siento es tristeza porque ustedes no solo han violado a las mujeres mortales, sino que han masacrado brutalmente a varios hombres inocentes.

El rostro de Asmodeo se ensombreció súbitamente ante la mención de esos débiles humanos.

—Era necesario, Butter. Ellos me estaban robando tu cariño. Pero no te preocupes, aniquilare a todos y cada uno, hasta que solo quede yo. Y todo tu amor sea solo para mí.

Y con eso besó a _Fuerza_.

Solo fueron unos segundos, unos escasos segundos en lo que _Ella_ se tardó en reaccionar por el shock, pero fue lo suficiente para que sus bocas se rozaran.

Y luego Asmodeo fue lanzado por el poder de _Fuerza_ hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

—¡Como te atreves! —La furia y la vergüenza estaban escritos en sus ojos jade.

Sus hermanas también estaban en shock.

Nunca se habían podido imaginar el grado de obsesión que sentíamos por _Ellas_.

Pude ver a _Compasión_ temblar cuando Astaroth dio un paso hacia _Ella_.

Y _Sabiduría_... _Ella_ había sido apresada por mi mirada sangrienta y anhelante que la acariciaba. La acariciaba como había soñado incontables veces en hacer.

Sabía que mi poder la estaba envolviendo, intentado marcarla con mi esencia.

Y a pesar de que sus rostros no denotaban nada, sabía que está era la primera vez que sentían... Miedo.

No tenían porque. Nunca les haríamos daño... Al menos no del modo tradicional.

Perder la virginidad, no importa que tan cuidadoso seas, siempre dolía. Inclusive para seres como _Ellas_.

Asmodeo se levantó del suelo y se situó de nuevo a nuestro lado. Aun debajo del pedestal donde se situaban los tres tronos.

Y ellas usaron esos segundos de interrupción para recomponerse de... Nuestro intento de reclamo.

—Han malinterpretado gravemente lo que sienten por nosotras —murmuró _Sabiduría_ , siempre la calma y razón del grupo—. Esto ya no es cariño ni siquiera es amor, lo están confundiendo con…

—¿Lujuria? —Dije cuando _Ella_ fue incapaz de decir la _sucia_ palabra—. ¿Esa es la palabra que estás buscando, Blossom? Me parece que así es como tus adorados humanos han nombrado esta… Necesidad

 _Sabiduría_ había estado tan calmada, siempre la perfecta imagen de la infinita tranquilidad, hasta que la llame por _ese_ nombre. El que _yo_ le había dado con todo mi corazón y que ahora para ella había manchado con mis descaradas e impuras palabras y pensamientos.

Ahora estaba tensa, su poder prácticamente haciendo vibrar la habitación. Sus hermanas pronto respondieron a su llamado.

No nos importaba. Las conocíamos… Eran incapaces de destruirnos, no solo por sus nobles naturalezas sino porque no tenían el poder para matarnos.

Nunca lo tuvieron. No cuando nosotros éramos como _Ellas_.

—Podemos perdonar su insolencia, sus sucios e impuros pensamientos hacia nosotras… Pero lo que no toleraremos son sus acciones a nuestras creaciones.

—Han corrompido y manchado a nuestras niñas. Asesinado a sangre fría a nuestros niños.

—Y por tal acto deben ser castigados.

—Pero podemos reconsiderar su castigo si dicen que lo sienten…

Nuestra sonrisa nunca vaciló, al contrario, creció.

Nunca lo sentiríamos. Teníamos el derecho, el deber de destruir todo lo que se pusiera en nuestro camino.

Los humanos nos habían robado _su_ cariño, _su_ atención… _Su_ amor.

¡Y _Ellas_ seguían ciegas! ¡Seguían negando sus verdaderos sentimientos!

¿Por qué no se daban cuenta que nosotros podíamos _adorarlas_ de una manera única? Mostrarles todos esos placeres carnales que tanto desdeñaban y que sabíamos que disfrutarían.

Por más luz y poder que fueran… Habían nacido en esa forma femenina. Sin importar si cambiaban de forma sus esencias serían las mismas: Tres mujeres en la plenitud de su juventud y poder.

Y nosotros éramos hombres. Sus contrapares. Sus iguales.

Sus parejas.

Entendíamos perfectamente por qué no se habían molestado en crearnos unas compañeras como con los Arcángeles, a pesar de que habían tratado de envolvernos con su _conveniente_ historia.

Ningún ser inferior podría nunca satisfacernos. Solo _Ellas_ …

Porque eran nuestras.

Blossom era _mía_. Y se lo demostraría.

Si tan solo dejara su maldita fachada de todo poderoso y sucumbiera a sus necesidades carnales como mujer… Todo sería mucho más fácil.

 _Fuerza_ fue la primera de las tres en romper el silencio:

—Entonces no nos dejan otra opción.

—Azazel, Asmodeo y Astaroth —dijo _Sabiduría_ mirándonos a cada uno a los ojos— A partir de hoy y para toda la eternidad quedaran exiliados de nuestro reino ancestral.

De todos los castigos que habíamos esperado desde que llevamos a cabo nuestro plan nunca nos imaginamos… _Eso_.

—Y vivirán en una prisión de fuego, oscuridad y dolor eterno —murmuró _Compasión_ con ojos aun llorosos pero voz firme.

—Un lugar que hemos llamado…

— _Infierno_ —sentenciaron las tres al unísono.

Por un momento no dijimos nada. No podíamos creer lo que nos estaban diciendo… Era inaudito.

Nos importaba una mierda su maldita prisión y su estúpido nombre. Nos importaba una mierda si ahí seriamos torturados para toda la eternidad… Lo único que sonaba en nuestras mentes era la palabra _exilio_.

De aquí. Los Cielos.

Su reino y hogar.

El lugar donde _Ellas_ se habían confinado a estar y nunca dejaban sin importar lo que pasara en los universos…

Y si nunca lo volveríamos a pisar…. Nunca las volveríamos a ver…

Nunca volvería a ver a _mi_ Blossom.

—¿Qué has dicho? —Astaroth fue el primero en reaccionar. Cada palabra denotaba su furia… Su miedo a nunca volver a ver a _su_ Bubbles.

—Lo que has oído —contestó _Compasión_.

—Y nuestra palabra es ley —el poder de esas palabras, de _Sabiduría_ … Selló nuestro destino.

—¡Ustedes no pueden hacernos esto! —Gritó Asmodeo—. Buttercup…

—Has perdido el derecho de llamarme así. Soy _Fuerza._

Podía sentir que mis hermanos estaban al borde, su dolor una cosa física. Yo nunca había sentido una furia igual hasta que traté de captar la mirada rosa de _Sabiduría_ y ella solo la desvió… Como si no valiera la maldita pena volver a mirarme a los ojos nunca más.

Nuestra ira combinada de alguna manera hizo a nuestro poder superar al de ellas en la habitación.

Ahora la sala de tronos vibraba por nosotros.

Muy bien… Estábamos exiliados.

Pero por el momento seguíamos aquí y haríamos que esto contara.

—No pueden corrernos. Ustedes nos necesitan —dije fríamente.

—Ya no.

—Los universos estarán en paz una vez que ustedes sean contenidos.

—Además tenemos a nuestros Arcángeles.

—Ellos se encargaran de cuidar y proteger a nuestros niños.

—De ustedes.

—Y de cualquiera que intente lastimarlos o corromperlos.

Siempre tan perfectamente sincronizadas… Tan poderosas, inocentes y puras.

Siempre como un uno… Pero si estuvieran separadas.

Entenderían.

Moría por quitarle a _Sabiduría_ esa fachada y bajarla a mi nivel.

Al de una criatura consumida por el deseo… Por la necesidad carnal.

Por el anhelo de su cariño… De su atención… De su amor.

—No me refería a eso… Sé perfectamente que ya no nos necesitan para la batalla.

—Tienen a sus Arcángeles de mierda —se burló Asmodeo—. Aunque ellos nunca se compararan con nosotros.

—Sin embargo, ustedes nos necesitan como _hombres_ —continuo Astaroth—. No pueden verlo aun pero nosotros somos sus compañeros. Sus parejas.

—Nosotras no tenemos ni necesitamos tal cosa —dijeron las tres al unísono.

—Un compañero es para completar…

—Para llenar los vacíos y la soledad.

—Nosotras tres al estar juntas...

—Estamos completas.

—Somos una.

—Somos un todo.

—¡No sean hipócritas! —Explotó Asmodeo—. Ustedes nos crearon, nos hicieron los perfectos seres para _ustedes_ —Asmodeo empezó a acercarse a _Ellas_ con cada palabra que decía, hasta que de nuevo estaba a un suspiro de _Fuerza_ —. Tú… Buttercup, me hiciste para _ti_. Pusiste todas las características que amabas en mí. Todos tus deseos, tus anhelos y fantasías… _Yo_ las encarno.

Las tres parpadearon lentamente. Como si estuvieran confundidas por el arrebato de mi hermano, por sus palabras.

—Esta conversación no nos llevara a nada —dijo _Sabiduría_ mientras tomaba a sus hermanas de la mano y se apartaban de la cercanía de mi hermano—. Han malinterpretado por completo la razón de su existencia. Lo mejor será que se vayan. Ya no queda nada para ustedes aquí.

—No… No nos iremos, Blossom… Al menos no solos.

Si no podíamos tenerlas voluntariamente… Entonces seria a la fuerza.

Las llevaríamos con nosotros a ese lugar llamado _Infierno_ y ahí, encerrados y completamente solos, le enseñaríamos a desearnos. A anhelarnos.

Recuperaríamos su amor… Quisieran dárnoslo o no.

Mis hermanos y yo nos lanzamos hacia _Ellas_. Los años de guerra, de muerte y destrucción nos habían entrenado para este momento en específico.

Para reclamar a nuestras respectivas compañeras.

Sin embargo nunca llegamos a tocarlas porque _ellos_ se habían materializado enfrente de _Ellas_.

Bloqueándonos.

¡Los malditos hijos de puta!

La batalla fue sangrienta y brutal. Destruimos por completo la sala de tronos y aun así no pudimos acercarnos a _Ellas_ ni una puta vez.

Sabíamos que era culpa de _Ellas_. Los Arcángeles nunca habrían podido vencernos… No sin _su_ ayuda.

Lo último que vi antes de caer en ese maldito hoyo negro fueron sus ojos rosas implacables pero tristes.

Las tres alzaron sus manos al cielo y con un movimiento de sus muñecas sus poderes surgieron...

—Ustedes fueron nuestro _Lucero del Alba_.

Y mis alas, mis fuertes y sagradas alas, el orgullo de cualquier ser celestial... Fueron arrancadas.

Así como las de mis hermanos.

Entonces el portal se cerró y conocí el _Infierno_.

Mi nuevo hogar.

Mi reino y dominio.

Estuvimos encerrados ahí durante milenios. Incapaces de abandonar esa prisión.

Pero sabíamos que nuestro cautiverio no sería eterno. _Ellas_ lo sabían.

Los humanos habían quedado marcados con nuestra mala influencia y las malvadas almas que eran incapaces de salvar debían ser enviadas a un lado…

Por lo que se decidió que sería al _Infierno_.

Esas almas en desgracia nos dieron poco a poco fuerza… Pero no era suficiente.

Necesitábamos más. Más poder que drenar…

No tuvimos que esperar demasiado.

Ángeles, de todo tipo y rango, empezaron a sentir curiosidad por nosotros.

¿Qué era lo que _sus_ antiguos favoritos habían hecho para caer de la gracia… Y no parecer arrepentidos?

Pronto ellos también probaron los deseos carnales y… Se volvieron adictos.

Querían más, más poder, más adrenalina… Más sexo.

Ellos también cayeron…

Algunos por voluntad propia, otros expulsados por _Ellas_. Y terminaron también aquí, en el _Infierno_ , donde nos servirían…

Por el resto de la eternidad.

No pasó mucho tiempo en que nuestro poder e influencia era tal que no podía ser contenida por ninguna prisión.

Fuimos libres de vagar y de persuadir más almas a nuestro lado.

Necesitábamos _debilitarlas_ … _Obligarlas_ a bajar. Ya que nosotros nunca más podríamos subir.

Los humanos han olvidado esta historia. Los hemos obligado a olvidarla.

Ahora solo recitan lo que nosotros les dijimos que recitaran.

Para ellos solo hay _un_ Dios.

Y los nombres de Azazel, Asmodeo y Astaroth, son de _simples_ príncipes del _Infierno_.

Para ellos el único y verdadero _Rey Infernal_ , el que causó la _Rebelión Celestial_ , fue un Arcángel llamado _Lucifer_.

 _Lucero del Alba._

Mentiras como estas también las debilita.

Solo teníamos que esperar, contar las mentiras correctas, influenciar a los humanos correctos y masacrar a los demás… Destruirlos hasta el punto de no retorno…

Y _Ellas_ vendrían.

A este mundo… Vulnerables y desesperadas por salvar a sus preciados humanos.

* * *

Era la noche de tormenta más perfecta que había presenciado en eones.

No era común.

No había sido formada por la naturaleza. Oh, no…

Era _otra_ cosa.

Y habían estado esperando por esto desde ese fatídico día en que todo se fue a la mierda.

—Es la hora —Dijo Brick, milenios atrás conocido como _Azazel_ , a sus hermanos que también estaban ahí en el balcón del penthouse más lujoso de la ciudad, observando el magnífico y hermoso desarrollo de la tormenta.

—No vienen solas —Gruñó Butch, el antes llamado _Asmodeo_ —. Los Arcángeles de mierda las acompañan.

—Mientras sigamos con el plan y las separemos —Comentó Boomer, antiguamente conocido como _Astaroth_ —, ellos no serán un problema para nosotros.

Habían planeado esto desde el segundo en que pusieron un pie en el Infierno. Antes habían sido tan ingenuos, tan ciegos…

Habían tratado de reclamar a sus compañeras cuando estaban completas… Cuando estaban juntas y eran una… Cuando lo que debieron de hacer desde un principio fue separarlas.

Juntas eran _Dios Todo Poderoso_ , pero separadas…

No podrían vencerlos.

No podrían resistirse a las necesidades carnales… A _ellos_.

Porque estarían incompletas…

Y su tarea seria completarlas… Ayudarlas… Enseñarles a amarlos.

Como siempre debió haber sido.

La tormenta paró tan súbitamente como había iniciado y entonces por primera vez en eones volvieron a sentirlas…

 _Estaban aquí_.

 _ **Nota de Autor: Hola a todos… Bueno… Amm… Esto se me ocurrió el domingo y ya sé que está bien loco y todo pero tenía que escribirlo. No podría perdonarme si no lo hacía, jaja.**_

 _ **La verdad no sé si es un One-Shot o si será una historia… Solo quería compartirlo con ustedes y me gustaría que me dijeran que les parece. ¿Sí? Please? La verdad a mí me encantó la idea desde que surguio en mi cabeza y puedo decir que me enamore de este mundo. Pero puede que haya personas que no compartan el mismo sentimiento que yo.**_

 _ **Por favor no me juzguen por haber mezclado y retorcido la historia del Génesis, esto es solo ficción, chicos. Y lamento si pude ofender a alguien.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer.**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


	2. Three Lost Souls

_**Three Lost Souls**_

 _ **Nota: ningún personaje me pertenece.**_

Y bajamos a la Tierra con el corazón roto pero decididas a terminar esto de una vez por todas.

 _Nuestras_ hermosas creaciones estaban destruyéndose los unos a los otros y los Arcángeles ya no podían hacer nada más que enviarlas al _Infierno_.

A la prisión que había sido creada únicamente para ellos.

Sin embargo, a partir de su caída, varias almas tanto mortales como celestiales empezaron a retorcerse, a podrirse de adentro hacia afuera. Almas que también necesitaban ser contenidas.

El _Infierno_ parecía el lugar perfecto para eso.

Nunca pensamos que esas mismas almas estaban alimentándolos, fortaleciéndolos a tal grado que cuando notamos el cambio en los universos, ya era demasiado tarde.

 _Ellos_ ya eran incontenibles en el _Infierno_.

 _Azazel_ , _Asmodeo_ y _Astaroth_ habían renacido… Más poderosos… Más fuertes… Y completamente retorcidos.

Completamente conducidos por su sed de venganza empezaron a conducir a la Tierra y a cada alma en ella a su inminente destrucción.

Solo para _lastimarnos_.

Para _conducirnos_ a la desesperación… Y _hacernos_ bajar.

Para el enfrentamiento final.

Y a pesar de que habíamos jurado nunca dejar nuestro hogar sagrado… _Teníamos_ que bajar.

Para intentar salvar... lo poco que aún quedaba.

Y por primera _fuimos_ carne, sangre y vulnerabilidad.

 _Necesidad_.

Envolvimos _nuestra_ forma, _nuestra_ esencia y poder con cuerpos humanos. Más frágiles y rompibles de lo que nunca _fuimos_.

Teníamos que hacerlo.

Debíamos ocultarnos… De ellos.

No por miedo, sino para ganar tiempo.

Sabíamos que en cuanto pusiéramos un pie en la Tierra, ellos sentirían _nuestra_ presencia y nos estarían buscando.

Cazándonos sin fin ni descanso.

La forma física era la única forma de mezclarnos entre la sociedad, de pasar desapercibidas mientras tratábamos de inclinar la balanza a _nuestro_ favor.

Teníamos la esperanza de que cuando llegara la hora, cuando ellos nos encontraran, estaríamos preparadas.

Debimos saber mejor…

En el mundo roto donde estábamos… La esperanza moría rápido.

* * *

—Gracias —murmuró la dulce anciana, mientras aceptaba el abrigo de la _señorita_ —. Que Dios la bendiga.

Dios...

El Dios del que la anciana hablaba era un ser vanidoso, cruel y prejuicioso... O al menos así lo habían pintado los humanos.

Ese Dios no bendecía, no a todos. Solo a los suficientemente ricos y poderosos.

No a esta anciana. No a esta pobre alma que la cruel vida en la Tierra había tratado tan mal, convirtiéndola en una paria. Y que la gente, las personas que se supone debían ser sus hermanos, la había olvidado.

Pero _Ella_ no.

Nunca podría olvidar a ninguna de sus amadas creaciones.

 _Ella_ no era ese Dios del que la mujer hablaba... Ya no. _Ella_ era algo más.

Algo que _intentaba_ ser mejor.

—No es nada —contestó la _señorita_ , mientras de los bolsillos de sus jeans sacaba todo el dinero que cargaba con ella y se lo ofrecía a la anciana—. Por favor, también tome esto. Sé que no es mucho, pero le ayudara en algo.

Al principio la mujer se negó a aceptar el dinero que le estaban ofreciendo, pero al final cedió. Su necesidad, su hambre era demasiado grande para rechazar lo único que le compraría un plato de comida caliente y un refugio por unos cuantos días.

Y antes de que ambas partieran por sus respectivos caminos, la _señorita_ le sonrió a la anciana y murmuró:

—Aún hay esperanza, Camille. No te rindas —y con eso _Ella_ se fue, dejando a una anciana muy confundida… Porque en ningún momento le había dicho su nombre a la _señorita_.

Sin embargo algo había cambiado esa noche, algo... Quizás en el ambiente. De repente ya no parecía una típica noche de invierno en Moscú, tal vez era el cálido abrigo que ahora cubría el cuerpo frágil de la anciana... O tal vez era la anciana misma la que había cambiado.

Porque de repente la anciana empezó a notar ese extraño sentimiento que creyó muerto desde que empezó a vagar por las oscuras calles...

Esperanza.

—Sigue exponiéndose —comentó una sombra que se materializo al lado de _Ella_ mientras caminaba por los oscuros callejones de la ciudad.

—A esto es a lo que vine a la Tierra, Azrael. Necesitan ayuda y no les estaba haciendo ningún bien quedándome en la seguridad de Los Cielos.

—Hay formas menos arriesgadas de ayudarlos —siguió Azrael, el Arcángel de la Muerte—. Podría influenciar a los humanos desde una distancia segura, no acercándose personalmente a cada uno de ellos para _marcarlos_.

 _Ella_ se detuvo abruptamente y volteo a ver a _su_ guardián, al que había escogido para acompañarla… Porque después de todos esos milenios, eones de soledad y de dolor por _esa_ traición, había aprendido a confiar de nuevo en alguien más que no fueran sus hermanas.

—Sería algo muy frio e impersonal si lo hago desde la _supuesta_ seguridad. Además… Les debo esto, Azrael. Deben saber que no están solos, que aún nos preocupamos por ellos y que los amamos con todo nuestro corazón.

—Sé porque lo hace —dijo suavemente el Arcángel, no pudiendo evitar mirarla con admiración y cariño—. Pero debe tener en cuenta que _están_ en una gran desventaja. Este lugar ya no es la Tierra que _ustedes_ crearon hace millones de años. Este es el imperio de ellos ahora y como tal tienen espías por todas partes.

Oh, _Ella_ lo sabía.

Era muy consciente de _esa_ maldad que volaba libremente en el aire e infectaba a todos como si fuera una enfermedad.

No era... Natural.

Y eso la hacía cuestionarse tantas cosas... Cosas a las que tontamente había decidido ignorar hasta el momento en que _su_ esencia fue encerrada en esta prisión de sangre y hueso.

Hasta que empezó a vivir en carne propia lo que _sus_ creaciones padecían... Sufrían cada segundo de sus vidas.

 _Ella_ no podía dejar de preguntarse si en verdad habían estado tan ciegas. Si en verdad habían podido cometer tantos errores... _Ellas_ que se supone que eran los entes perfectos que estaban por encima de cualquier equivocación.

Después de todo _Ella_ es _..._ Era _Sabiduría_. Y como tal siempre había sabido lo que es mejor...

Pero ningún monarca, rey o líder está por encima de cometer errores. Y mientras más grande es el líder también lo es el error.

Ahora _Ella_ lo entendía... Ahora.

Cientos de miles de millones de eras tarde.

Ese dolor en _su_ pecho volvió a aparecer... Culpa, un sentimiento constante en estos días.

—Aun así, Azrael —dijo _Ella_ cambiando una vez más de apariencia y cubriéndose de pies a cabeza de nuevo para soportar el crudo frío del invierno—. No me importa que nos estén cazando, no me importa lo que pasará cuando _él_ me encuentre, voy a seguir saliendo a marcar y salvar a mis creaciones... Porque así es como siempre debió ser.

Ya era hora de que se responsabilizara de _sus_ acciones, de _sus_ creaciones. Ya era hora de dejar de enviar a _sus_ mensajeros y guerreros a que intentarán ganar una guerra que nunca fue suya en primer lugar.

No... Esto lo habían empezado _Ellas_ : _Sabiduría_ , _Fuerza_ y _Compasión_... _Ellas_ y solo _Ellas_.

Ni siquiera Azazel, Asmodeo y Astaroth, ¡no! Ellos tres solo habían sido la consecuencia de los enormes errores que _Ellas_ habían estado cometiendo una y otra vez en _su_ arrogancia y egoísmo.

Ellos tres eran el gran efecto colateral que había resurgido de las cenizas del _Infierno_ para destruirlas.

Sin embargo, _Ellas_ sabían que podían dejarse aplastar por ellos y por la culpa... O salir a luchar e intentar enmendar los errores que habían cometido.

Habían elegido lo último.

 _Ella_ siguió caminando por las calles de ese lugar que los humanos habían llamado Moscú, una ciudad de invierno y arte, Azrael una sombra más entre la oscuridad y penumbra. Su Arcángel de la Guarda.

 _Ella_ no podía evitar maravillarse de todo lo que sus creaciones habían construido a lo largo de los siglos con esfuerzo y dedicación. Con _ese_ conocimiento robado.

Azazel había hecho un maravilloso trabajo al manipular a los humanos para que crearan todo esto. Este imperio... De cristal y hierro.

Frío, duro e inflexible.

Como él.

Su marca estaba en todo, en cualquier rincón donde miraba... Podía sentir su presencia. Se imaginaba esos ojos escarlatas observándola, sin embargo, _Ella_ no sabía si querían destruirla o acariciarla.

 _Ella_ no podía decidir que sería peor.

En esta forma _Ella_ era vulnerable. No sólo porque podía ser rota con facilidad, cualquier tropezón en falso y el cuerpo podría ser destruido o morir como tradicionalmente se llama, sino porque ahora _Ella_ era esclava de las necesidades primarias.

Comer, dormir, respirar, _Ella_ estaba atada a todas esas cosas antes triviales e insignificantes. No se quejaba, al contrario, quería experimentar todo a lo que había condenado a sus creaciones.

Sin embargo, esas no eran las únicas _necesidades_ que existían y aunque aún no había experimentado nada parecido a eso que llamaban _deseo_ , no quería arriesgarse.

Y sabía que Azazel jugaría con _Ella_ cuando la encontrara... Probaría sus límites al máximo. Eso la asustaba... Ese miedo a lo desconocido también era tan nuevo para _Ella_.

Era muy consciente de las miradas indeseadas que atraía a pesar de que siempre tomaba formas simples y comunes, nada ostentoso ni vanidoso.

Sin embargo los humanos no podían evitarlo. Muy en lo profundo de ellos sabían que había algo raro en _Ella_. Sus almas la reconocían.

Y _Ella_ les respondía, tratando de _marcar_ tantas almas como le era posible. Les daba regalos, mundanos y sobrevalorados tesoros que los humanos habían llegado a idolatrar, como dinero y joyas. Sin embargo su verdadero obsequio hacia ellos no eran esas hojas de papel canjeables o piedras brillantes, sino la suerte que estas traían, el cambio en sus destinos, que se hacía cuando ellos aceptaban lo que _Ella_ les ofrecía.

Ahora estaban bajo _su_ ala, bajo _su_ protección absoluta y nada oscuro podría nunca tocarlos. Las puertas de Los Cielos estaban aseguradas para esas personas y mientras siguieran en la Tierra estarían protegidos, con comida y un techo al que siempre podrían llegar. Con sus hermanos que siempre que pudieran los ayudarían.

Como siempre debió haber sido.

Y cuando ya no hubiera más almas que marcar... Entonces empezaría la verdadera purga. Y aunque les doliera con todo su ser, serían _Ellas_ las que harían el trabajo, ya no dejarían el trabajo en manos de otros, mientras _Ellas_ daban la espalda y fingían que nada pasaba.

Esta vez enfrentarían todas las consecuencias de sus errores. Con todo lo que conllevaban.

—Es hora de parar, su forma está parpadeando —dijo Azrael materializándose de nuevo a _su_ lado—. Tiene que descansar.

A pesar de que su estancia en ese cuerpo humano era, en su mayor parte, divertida, era en estos momentos cuando más la odiaba. Cuando _su_ cuerpo no podía seguir más por el cansancio.

Cuando tenía que parar de ayudar a _sus_ creaciones para dormir y recuperar _sus_ fuerzas.

Era tan molesto... Pero necesario.

 _Ella_ lo consideraba como un castigo auto-infligido. Uno muy merecido.

Sin embargo, _Ella_ no sentía el pesado letargo que se supone invadía a todos los humanos cuando estaban cansados, no sentía el dolor ni la tensión en sus músculos... Sabía que estaba ahí, pero simplemente aún no había aprendido a asimilarlo.

Tal vez era por _sus_ contados encuentros con los placeres carnales que aún no había aprendido bien a diferenciarlo del malestar o dolor.

Para _Ella_ ambos aún eran lo mismo: molestos e innecesarios.

Sabía que eso cambiaría mientras más experimentara, mientras más sintiera y conociera, pero por el momento... Estaba estancada con esa arrogante opinión.

La única razón por la que seguía la orden de Azrael era porque _su_ disfraz ya no se estaba manteniendo más. Podía sentir _su_ poder desvanecerse al dejar de ser soportada por _su_ delicado cuerpo. _Su_ apariencia cambiando a lo más cercano que podría parecerse a la realidad.

A como _Ella_ lucia en verdad... Solo que más humano, pero igualmente bello.

Irreal.

Sin necesidad de un espejo _Ella_ sabía que _sus_ ojos se habían tornado del rosa más pálido pero a la vez brillante que existía. _Su_ cabello había regresado a su larga longitud hasta las rodillas y volvía a ser de ese color rojo cobrizo.

 _Su_ apariencia tan angelical y surrealista que era imposible que ninguno de sus espías pudiera _no_ reconocerla.

Recordó la primera vez que se vio en un espejo. Los brillantes colores de su pelo, su suavidad; las diferentes sombras en sus ojos reflejando sus emociones; su piel pálida, cremosa y sonrosada demostrando la vitalidad, un corazón que palpita en su pecho.

Nunca había estado más consiente de la carne que la cubría que en ese preciso instante. De ese sentimiento vanidoso que la embargó como a cualquier mujer humana. Si era honesta nunca había sido consciente de lo bella que en realidad era, cuando _Ella_ había sido solo luz y energía no tenía importancia prestar atención a como se veía porque _Ella_ era todo y nada a la vez. Cuando _Ella_ era _Sabiduría_ lo único que importaba era cómo se sentía por dentro... A veces _Ella_ podía sentirse como un ave, extendiendo sus alas y volando por Los Cielos, otras veces era una estrella brillando en la noche, una gota de agua cayendo por las nubes. Sentía su ser fundido con todo lo demás.

Sin embargo, en esos segundos en los que _Ella_ apreció su imagen en el espejo entendió lo que Azazel había visto en _Ella_ , entendió el porqué de su atracción.

—¿Está vez que lugar escogieron? —susurró mientras se ajustaba mejor la ropa de tal forma que ningún mechón pudiera asomarse.

Azrael sin contestarle la guió hacia otro oscuro y frío callejón, ahí la tomo en sus brazos y antes de partir asimiló su entorno con todos sus sentidos, asegurándose que nadie estuviera cerca para verlos. Entonces él conjuro sus enormes y poderosas alas y despegó.

Pronto ambos se convirtieron en una mancha oscura en la estrellada noche y sin necesidad de sus poderes. Azrael siempre había sido el mejor en camuflarse en la oscuridad, con sus alas negras como la tinta y su ropa oscura.

El ángel perfecto de la muerte.

Mientras él la llevaba hacia una de las diferentes casas que los Arcángeles habían asegurado, _Ella_ trataba de evitar que algunos recuerdos asaltaran su mente. Pero era tan difícil cuando escenas cómo está le resultaban tan... Familiares.

Sin embargo se negaba rotundamente a pensar en _él_... Al menos de la forma en que esas memorias lo pintaban.

Pero estaba débil, sus párpados pesados, su cuerpo temblaba por un frío que _Ella_ no lograba asimilar y su mente giraba y giraba... Hasta que _Ella_ durmió. Y soñó.

Recuerdos de él y de _Ella_ llenaban _sus_ sueños. Memorias de esa época en la que eran los mejores amigos y compartían todo.

El conocimiento y la confianza siempre fue la base de su relación y si era honesta consigo misma, aún no lograba encontrar el momento exacto en el que todo cambio entre ellos. ¿Cuándo fue que Azazel dejó de verla con el inocente cariño con el que se ve a un amigo? ¿Cuándo?

A pesar de toda su _sabiduría_ era _Ella_ la que estaba más lejos de comprender las emociones humanas, en especial las más frágiles como el amor. Y el deseo.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a la casa que los Arcángeles habían escogido, _Ella_ no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño. No quería verlo ahí como él antes había sido, prefería quedarse despierta y verlo a su alrededor tal y como era ahora.

Porque Azazel estaba ahí. Él estaba en todas partes.

* * *

 _Ella_ estaba preocupada.

Y eso le molestaba de sobremanera.

No estaba acostumbrada a sentirse así, de sentir ese nudo aprensivo en su pecho, de sentir la ansiedad correr por sus venas, todo porque era el momento de volver a separarse de sus hermanas y de seguir haciendo el trabajo que habían venido a hacer a la Tierra.

Otras doce horas sin saber si estaban a salvo... Sin saber si hoy sería el día en que ellos las encontrarían.

 _Ella_ sabía que nunca podría acostumbrarse a estas emociones. Eran tan vividas...

No era la primera vez que experimentaba la preocupación, la había sentido varias veces en los últimos siglos. Sin embargo, esas veces _Ella_ sabía que tenía el poder suficiente para hacer algo, para cambiar las cosas, pero ahora, encerrada en ese frágil cuerpo de carne y huesos, no podría cambiar nada. Ni siquiera podría ayudarse a _Ella_ misma si _él_ la encontraba.

Ese conocimiento la estaba volviendo loca.

 _Ella_ no se sentía bien escondiéndose, no era una cobarde, al contrario. _Ella_ simbolizaba todo lo opuesto a esa palabra: valentía, honor, osadía, valor, fortaleza, voluntad, protección...

No por nada menos era llamada _Fuerza_.

 _Ella_ era el ser del que provenían todas esas cualidades y más en todos los demás seres, la que se los había obsequiado para que tuvieran la _fuerza_ _de voluntad_ para sobrevivir a cualquier cosa que se les pusiera enfrente, para que sus creaciones tuvieran algo de _Ella_ dentro de ellos...

Sin embargo, en estos momentos no podía hallar dentro de _Ella_ misma ninguna de esas emociones que antes la caracterizaban.

A veces _Ella_ se culpaba por su insensibilidad hacia el sufrimiento humano. Porque todos estos abrumadores sentimientos no eran para sus creaciones, sino para _sus_ amadas hermanas y su complicado plan de bajar a la Tierra, ponerse en peligro y separar las almas bondadosas de las malvadas.

Y no es porque fuera cruel o egoísta, _Ella_ simplemente no era como _Compasión,_ cualdulce esencia la hacía llorar por el dolor y sufrimiento de los demás y quería ayudar a todo ser, o _Sabiduría_ que quería corregir sus errores y aprender de ellos paso a paso. No, _Fuerza_ era un ser imparcial y le gustaba ejercer justicia tan rápido como fuera posible.

Y estar aquí en la Tierra conviviendo con sus creaciones era más complicado para _Ella_ que para sus hermanas tan dispuestas a aprender y perdonar.

—No se agobie con preocupación —dijo Uriel, el Arcángel que había escogido para acompañarla, el único en el que confiaba plenamente porque de algún modo él parecía entenderla como nadie más—. Estarán bien, los otros las cuidarán o morirán intentándolo.

Sus palabras, por muy ciertas que fueran, no hicieron nada para tranquilizar su interior, pero aun así tenía que seguir.

—Hay que irnos ya.

Usando el escaso poder que podía ejercer en ese frágil cuerpo, _Ella_ moldeó su apariencia hasta hacerla lo más mundana que podía. No tenía ninguna referencia más que la aprobación de Uriel, ya que al contrario que sus hermanas _Ella_ no se había molestado en verse en un espejo.

¿Para qué? ¿Por qué darle más poder a los corruptos sentimientos de vanidad y orgullo? No tenía caso verse en un espejo, no cuando _Ella_ podía ver _su_ esencia misma en todo lo que veía.

Aún atrapada en este cuerpo mortal _su_ influencia seguía fluyendo. La fortaleza del todo al no rendirse ante la nada.

Uriel la tomó entre sus brazos y juntos surcaron los cielos para buscar más almas mortales a las que salvar.

Pero su progreso era lento. O al menos a _Ella_ se le hacía lento, a pesar de que el tiempo antes no era nada.

Cuando estaba en Los Cielos podía pasar el tiempo fluyendo y desvaneciéndose como una nube y luego bajar la vista a la Tierra y notar que para ellos había pasado todo una vida. ¿Por qué el tiempo no podía pasar así ahora?

—¿Crees que si podamos lograrlo? —preguntó al viento mientras observaba a la joven madre que empujaba a su hijo en el columpio. Solo con estar lo suficientemente cerca de ambos quedaban _marcados_ , ahora bajo _su_ protección estarían a salvo.

De la corrupción y maldad de Asmodeo y sus hermanos.

—Tengo fe de que sí —Uriel contestó a pesar de que no lo podía ver sabía que siempre estaba cerca.

Fe.

Fe en _Ellas_.

A pesar de todos los errores que habían cometido los Arcángeles aún creían en _Ellas_.

 _Compasión_ decía que nadie podía evitar sentir esperanza, incluso aunque _Sabiduría_ dijera que era lo más sensato dejar de creer en _Ellas_ por todos los errores que habían cometido.

 _Fuerza_ no sabía que pensar.

Desde ese fatídico día cuando _su_ favorito cayó... No se sentía segura al inspirar tales sentimientos.

Después de todo, Asmodeo la había puesto en un pedestal, la había adorado y seguido ciegamente... Pero poco a poco sus sentimientos benevolentes se habían deformado en algo más carnal.

Aún recordaba la presión ardiente de sus labios sobre los suyos, esa insaciable demanda de algo que sabía que nunca podría ser satisfecho por completo.

Y aunque nadie lo sabía, porque había enterrado esos recuerdos tan profundamente que ni sus hermanas podían verlo cuando eran una, esa vez en la sala de tronos, cuando ellos tres fueron expulsados, no había sido la primera vez que él la había besado.

No había sido la primera vez que había vislumbrado ese sentimiento carnal que Asmodeo sentía por _Ella,_ que en ese entonces no había querido reconocerlo por lo que era había sido distinto.

Todas las señales estaban a plena vista cuando se trataba de Asmodeo. Tanto _Fuerza_ como él eran pésimos ocultando sus sentimientos, ambos eran seres directos, más fáciles de leer que el cristal. Tan iguales en un sin número de cosas.

Creadora y creación.

Por esa misma razón había tratado de convencerse que estaba leyendo mal las señales, qué tal vez _Ella_ misma era la que se estaba imaginado esas ideas tan alocadas.

Sin embargo, todo cambio cuando Asmodeo la besó por primera vez.

Habían estado discutiendo, como siempre, era la naturaleza de ambos ser competitivos. No por pretensión o para humillar al otro, sino porque ambos disfrutaban de los retos, de los juegos.

Asmodeo le había dicho que él podía levantar la estrella más grande y brillante de todos los universos. Solo con una mano.

 _Ella_ se había reído y lo había llamado iluso.

Nadie más que _Fuerza_ tenía la capacidad para hacer eso y no sólo porque a pesar de su apariencia más menuda que la de Asmodeo _Ella_ poseía mucha más fuerza que cualquier ser existente. Sino porque _Ella_ podía ser esa estrella, fundirse en su centro y flotar.

Sin embargo, él seguía alegando que podía levantar la estrella ¡y con una sola mano además! Y como el argumento parecía no llegar a un fin, _Fuerza_ llegó a la conclusión de que para demostrarle que solo _Ella_ podía levantar la estrella tenía que mostrárselo.

Así que lo llevó a un lugar lejano, un espacio de colores oscuros y estrellas lejanas que brillaban incandescentes. Y justo en frente de ellos, tan cerca para admirar pero tan lejos para tocar, estaba la estrella más grande que _Ellas_ habían creado.

Era tan inmensa que _Fuerza_ y Asmodeo parecían solo polvo ante la majestuosa estrella. Era imposible de cargar por ellos si poseían la diminuta forma que ambos tenían.

—No puedes cargarla —dijo _Ella_ con una sonrisa de satisfacción—. Tú forma es muy pequeña en comparación con la estrella. Si lo intentas puedo estar casi cien por ciento segura que la estrella te tragara.

¡Él tenía que ver eso! Una súper estrella como esa no podía ser cargada por un hombre que no media ni una millonésima parte de su superficie, por más grande e intimidante que resultara él para todos los demás seres de la creación.

—Tú eres más pequeña que yo —comentó Asmodeo frunciendo el ceño y cruzándose de brazos. Sus enormes y majestuosas alas aleteando perezosamente a su espalda—. ¿Cómo planeas cargarla entonces?

—Simple. Solo tengo que _ser_ la estrella.

Y _Fuerza_ lo fue.

Brillo y ardió. Erupciones de lava, energía, radiación. _Ella_ era todo eso y más, flotando e iluminando su alrededor durante un maravilloso instante...

Cuando _Ella_ regresó a su forma original se encontró que Asmodeo estaba sonriendo.

—¿Sabes? Aún creo que puedo superarte y levantar la estrella con una mano.

¡Terco! ¿De dónde había sacado esa terquedad? Porque estaba casi segura que _Ella_ no era así de terca.

Casi.

—¡Que no puedes! Eres muy pequeño para cargarla.

—No, no lo creo.

—¡Agh! —Gritó de frustración. Luego suspiró para tratar de controlar su temperamento—. Muy bien, si tanto crees que puedes pues inténtalo.

—¿Y qué gano yo si te demuestro que puedo?

—Lo que quieras.

No fue difícil prometerle eso, después de todo _Ella_ estaba segura que Asmodeo nunca podría levantar la estrella.

Ante eso él sonrió aún más, si eso era posible.

—Muy bien... Aquí voy.

Él tomó vuelo con sus enormes alas y se dirigió hacia enfrente... Hasta estar tan cerca de _Ella_ que solo un suspiro los separaba. Con una mano la tomó de la cintura y la cargó.

—¡¿Qué haces?! —Gritó molesta _Fuerza_.

Eso no era parte del juego, nunca se lo había esperado y su cercanía era tan... Íntima que la incomodaba.

—Cargo a la estrella más grande de los universos.

—Eso no es cierto, me estás cargando a mí. ¡Asmodeo!

Asmodeo empezó a volar en círculos con _Ella_. _Fuerza_ estaba tan sorprendida por el repentino paseo que se agarró a él a pesar de que su sentido común le decía que no lo hiciera. Que parara esto... Lo que sea que fuera.

—Hace unos momentos dijiste que tú eras la estrella, _Buttercup_. Y hace unos momentos tú fuiste la estrella, yo solo estoy haciendo lo que dije que haría y eso es cargar la estrella con una mano. Así que me parece que... Gané.

Él se detuvo. Ambos quedaron suspendidos en el espacio, el movimiento de sus alas el único sonido mientras _Fuerza_ parpadeaba lentamente.

—Eso... Eso es trampa. ¡No es justo!

—Sí lo es. Te gane limpiamente, Buttercup, y ahora quiero mi recompensa.

Podía tomar este caso y llevárselo a _Sabiduría_ , para que resolviera si había sido justo o no, sin embargo su hermana se pondría también a decir que _ser_ la estrella no significaba cargarla, y no quería que Asmodeo también viera que no había sido muy justa. Además estaba curiosa por saber que podía querer Asmodeo, por lo que descarto el pensamiento de presentarle este caso a _su_ hermana.

—¿Y qué quieres? —Preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Quiero... Un beso.

Él no se detuvo a esperar una respuesta por parte de _Ella_ , solo se inclinó y tomó lo que creía que le correspondía por derecho.

Y así fue el primer beso de ambos...

Asmodeo había escogido una muestra de afecto entre amantes mortales y había querido probarlo con _Ella_.

¿Pero por qué? Se suponía que ellos no sentían ese tipo de anhelo hacia _Ellas_. No deberían sentirlo.

Esa vez _Ella_ no pudo apartarse, estaba demasiado confundida y abrumada para hacerlo. Pero tampoco le correspondió, por lo que fue un beso corto. Incluso torpe.

Él se separó de _Ella_ y la miró, buscando en su rostro algo, lo que fuera. No encontró nada, _Fuerza_ no tenía nada que decir.

Por lo que se fue, se desvaneció en la nada y lo dejó ahí.

Nada volvió a ser igual después de ese momento.

Claro que volvieron a interactuar, a jugar y hablar, pero _Ella_ empezó a distanciarse, a tratar de poner límites para que no pudiera haber confusiones entre ellos.

Sin embargo, cada vez vislumbraba más y más sentimientos posesivos, de celos y anhelo en Asmodeo.

 _Fuerza_ estaba segura que _Sabiduría_ también había empezado a sospechar de los sentimientos de Azazel hacia _Ella_ , y por eso había estado de acuerdo en poner algo de distancia entre _sus_ favoritos y _Ellas_ cuando _Fuerza_ se lo sugirió en una de _sus_ reuniones.

 _Compasión_ , a pesar de no estar de acuerdo y de haberles advertido a sus hermanas que los lastimarían con su frialdad, también empezó a pasar cada vez menos tiempo con Astaroth y mejor decidió pasar _su_ tiempo guiando a los humanos que en esos primeros años en los que las necesitaban mucho. Y sugirió a sus hermanas de que hicieran lo mismo.

Nunca pudieron imaginarse lo que desencadenaría esa decisión. El odio que ellos desarrollarían hacia los humanos por creer que la distancia que _Ellas_ ponían era porque los estaban reemplazando con sus nuevas creaciones.

 _Fuerza_ se arrepentía profundamente de no haber detenido esto cuando tuvo la oportunidad. De no haber hablado con Asmodeo, de no haberle dicho que lo que sentía por _Ella_ nunca podría ser correspondido de la manera que él esperaba.

Pero ya era tarde y por más poderosa que _Ella_ y sus hermanas fueran no podían regresar el Tiempo y cambiar las cosas. Lo único que ahora podía hacer era luchar contra esa esencia de odio y venganza que infectaba la Tierra.

Odio hacia _Ellas_.

Después de todos estos eones sabía que amor sería lo último que Asmodeo sentiría por _Ella_. Su placer por torturar y aplastar a la humanidad, por asfixiar la fortaleza de los hombres y dejarlos débiles y sumisos ante él y su imperio, decía mucho sobre lo que actualmente sentía por _Ella_.

 _Fuerza_ estaba segura que cuando llegara el momento en que ambos se enfrentaran, Asmodeo lo primero que haría sería tratar de destruirla.

De extirpar todo lo que la hacia _Ella_ hasta dejar solo pedazos, y solo entonces la reclamaría como eones atrás había tratado de hacer. Ya no simplemente por amor, sino más bien por castigo, para tratar con _su_ tormento reparar un orgullo herido.

Porque un ser roto lo único que busca es ser completado de nuevo. Sin importar de donde provengan los nuevos pedazos.

 _Fuerza_ sacudió la cabeza, tratando de alejar esos lúgubres pensamientos de su mente. No podía dejarse consumir, _Ella_ era más _fuerte_ que eso.

—Vámonos, Uriel. Ya hicimos bastante aquí, ¿no crees?

 _Ella_ comenzó a andar por el camino del parque, Uriel desapareció de la vista, pero su presencia seguía flotando en el aire. Ambos le dieron la espalda a la escena del niño y la madre que seguían empujando el columpio.

* * *

La brisa acariciaba su rostro y mecía su cabello rubio al compás de las olas.

No podía existir nada más perfecto. Más bello.

Este tipo de cosas le decían que aún había pureza en el mundo. Bondad y tranquilidad. No todo estaba corrompido por ellos.

 _Ella_ se acercó más a la orilla, donde las olas tocaban la playa, ahora sus pies sentían la arena mojada y la suave caricia del mar. Nunca podría acostumbrarse a esas sensaciones que llenaban su cuerpo, todo siempre eran tan… Nuevo. Y por primera vez desde ese día en que bajó a la Tierra, _Ella_ se sintió de nuevo _Ella_.

 _Compasión_.

—Siempre me he preguntado... ¿Cómo es que a _ustedes_ se les ocurrió crear todo este paraíso?

 _Ella_ no estaba sorprendida de que Gabriel, el Arcángel Mensajero, hubiera aparecido de la nada. Sentado en la arena, mirando el horizonte y dejando que las pequeñas olas mojaran sus pies, Gabriel parecía un joven normal y sin preocupaciones, solo pasando una bella tarde con una hermosa chica en la playa.

Como deseaba que _su_ vida fuera así de sencilla.

—No se nos ocurrió nada —contestó sin apartar su vista de las olas—. Simplemente... Lo dejamos ser.

Podía sentir el ceño fruncido de Gabriel cuando volvió a hablar:

—No entiendo.

Siempre tan curioso. Esa era una de las cosas que _Ella_ amaba de él.

Ni _Ella_ ni _sus_ hermanas eran _eso_ que los humanos contaban en sus libros, _Ellas_ no reprendían por la curiosidad, todo lo contrario. Su hermana mayor, _Sabiduría_ , premiaba y alentaba las mentes deseosas por el conocimiento, aunque siempre todo conocimiento tenía que llegar a su debido tiempo. La paciencia también era una virtud recompensada.

Pero ellos les habían hecho pensar a todos que _Dios_ castigaba por ser cuestionado.

Nada más lejos de la verdad.

—Nuestro poder fluyó y fluyó como las olas que ves aquí… Y todo el vacío que tocó empezó a ser llenado. Con el poder de _Sabiduría_ todo tiene una razón de ser, todo está conectado entre sí; con el de _Fuerza_ todo tiene vida, los universos vibran con energía infinita; y con el _mío_ todo tiene belleza y paz, todo trabaja en armonía siguiendo su ciclo. Nunca nada lastima a lo demás, a menos que sea estrictamente necesario para la supervivencia de otros.

 _Compasión_ se hincó para recoger una concha de mar que había sido arrastrada por las olas hasta sus pies. La observó maravillada y la jugó entre sus dedos mientras decía:

—No inventamos nada, ni siquiera sabíamos cómo se vería todo al final, simplemente hicimos lo que se _sentía_ correcto… Lo que debía ser.

—Pues hicieron una verdadera obra de arte, _milady_.

 _Ella_ se rio al escuchar el apelativo francés con el que la llamó. Gabriel era el que pasaba más tiempo con los humanos de entre todos los ángeles y por eso se le quedaba demasiado de su cultura.

Estuvieron callados durante un momento, solo viendo el atardecer y el mar, que poco a poco dejaba del tono azul claro como los ojos de _Ella_ y se volvía oscuro como la noche que acechaba encima de ellos.

Ambos habían acordado que estaría bien un descanso de sus deberes. _Ella_ necesitaba esto, esta tranquilidad y belleza, necesitaba verla y sentirla para no hundirse en la depresión que amenazaba con tragársela viva cada día.

Si no fuera por estos momentos hace mucho que ya habría sucumbido a la tristeza que siempre sentía cuando veía a sus niños sufrir.

De entre las tres _Ella_ siempre fue la más frágil emocionalmente.

—¿La extrañas? —Preguntó volteando a ver a Gabriel.

No tenía que especificar a quién. Para él solo había una persona a la que extrañar.

—Todo el tiempo.

—Lamento que tuvieras que venir conmigo — _Ella_ cerró los ojos por un momento y volteando para mejor ver la arena que el rostro de un hombre enamorado.

—No lo haga —dijo poniendo una mano en su hombro—. Es mi trabajo protegerla.

—No, no lo es. Tú eres _nuestro_ mensajero, _nuestro_ mediador, no protector.

Ese es Miguel, el Arcángel Guerrero. Y sin embargo, él fue el único de los cuatro favoritos en quedarse en Los Cielos, para asegurarse de que todo estuviera bien en _su_ ausencia. De que ninguna rebelión pasara.

A pesar de los eones que habían pasado desde la primera gran rebelión, aun había ángeles que seguían siendo expulsados de Los Cielos, tentados por los ideales de _Lucifer_. Miguel estaba ahí para lidiar con esos ángeles rebeldes, para que así no hubiera una guerra tanto afuera como adentro.

—¡Ouch, eso dolió! —Exclamó Gabriel mientras se tocaba el corazón dramáticamente.

Inmediatamente el pánico gobernó a _Compasión_ , quien empezó a temblar y a estar al borde del llanto.

—Lo siento, Gabriel, no quise… Yo no… Por favor, perdóname…

—Shh, está bien —murmuró tranquilizadoramente y la tomaba de las manos—. Fue solo sarcasmo. Lo siento, a veces olvido con quien estoy.

Con _Ella_. Gabriel estaba con _Compasión_ , la más débil de las hermanas.

Oh, _Ella_ era un ser poderoso, tenía poderes infinitos como sus hermanas. Inclusive cuando las tres eran un todo _Compasión_ era la que controlaba en cierta medida los poderes de _Sabiduría_ y _Fuerza_. Retenía sus poderes si actuaban demasiado duros o fríos, porque _Ella_ era esos sentimientos compasivos, bondadosos y dulces, tal y como su nombre lo dice.

 _Compasión_.

Cada una tiene un papel que llevar acabo para formar un todo. Sin embargo, cuando están separadas _Compasión_ se queda sin todo ese conocimiento y esa resistencia para defenderse.

Con _Ella_ solo están todos esos sentimientos que solo la dejan vulnerable y débil, con tanto poder pero incapaz de usarlo por temor a pasarse y herir a otros.

Nadie más que Gabriel y sus hermanas saben de su verdadera fragilidad en este mundo, Nadie más…Y él.

Astaroth.

 _Dime dónde estás, Bubbles_.

 _Ella_ sacudió la cabeza para alejar su voz y sus palabras que parecían asecharla cada vez que estaba vulnerable.

—Está bien —dijo _Ella_ tratando de formar una sonrisa para aliviar la preocupación de Gabriel—. Cambiando tanto de apariencia… Yo también a veces olvidaría quien soy.

Y para demostrarlo, _Ella_ cambio su apariencia durante un parpadeo antes de regresar a la forma que más se parecía a lo que era en realidad.

—Pero yo no debo olvidarme de _quién_ es _usted_ —la seriedad en sus palabras era tal que parecía como si un muro estuviera cayendo entre ambos—. Nunca.

Un incómodo silencio descendió sobre ellos. Ambos perdidos en sus pensamientos.

Pensamientos que solo la lastimaban y la dejaban al borde del llanto, con un enorme dolor en el pecho y un vacío en el alma. A _Ellas_ les había dolido profundamente la caída de _sus_ _antiguos favoritos_ , sin embargo, era _Compasión_ quien lo demostraba más.

Y quien entendía un poco más lo que los había llevado a hacer todas esas horrendas cosas.

Amor.

Un sentimiento tan profundo y extraño, con tantas facetas y caras, pero incesante e incondicional. Hermoso y delicado amor que puede ser retorcido con mucha facilidad, hace que hasta el más noble de los hombres se convierta en el más vil de los monstruos.

De las tres _Compasión_ era la que entendía más ese sentimiento, la que comprendía la necesidad de plenitud que solo un compañero puede darte.

Lo entendía porque cuando no estaba con sus hermanas _Ella_ era la más afectada de las tres. La más sola y perdida…

Por eso, cuando notó la incesante necesidad de Astaroth de estar siempre con _Ella_ , intentó convencer a sus hermanas de que tal vez lo que ellos necesitaban eran compañeras, seres que pudieran llenarlos de formas que _Ellas_ no podían.

Sin embargo, ni _Sabiduría_ ni _Fuerza_ creyeron necesaria la creación de compañeras para Azazel, Asmodeo y Astaroth. No fue por celos o porque no lo mereciesen, porque en ese entonces sí lo hacían, sino porque ellos eran como _Ellas_ , sus contrapartes.

Eran tan poderosos e iguales a _Ellas_ en tantos sentidos que _sus_ hermanas llegaron a pensar que tal vez ellos cuando estaban juntos también se sentían completos, un solo gran ente.

Y cuando se dieron cuenta de su error, había tanta oscuridad en ellos que no podían darles tales preciados regalos, los cuales además no dudarían en romper por considerarlas premios de consolación. Por lo que decidieron distanciarse de ellos...

—Y de ahí todo se fue cuesta abajo —murmuró perdidamente.

—¿Qué?

—No... Nada. ¿Cuándo es la noche que vas a ir a verla? —preguntó cambiando abruptamente de tema. Eso era mejor que pensar en ellos.

Gabriel frunció el ceño, pero dejó que mejor la conversación fluyera a otras cosas más esperanzadoras.

—Pues decidimos que esta noche sería el turno de Azrael, así que el mío viene en dos días.

 _Ella_ sonrió al escuchar que hoy uno de los Arcángeles iría a visitar a su compañera.

—Estoy segura de que Cerize se pondrá muy feliz por la visita de Azrael. Y Eira esperara con ansias tu llegada, Gabriel.

El Arcángel sonrió. Para ellos no había más felicidad que la que compartían con sus amadas compañeras, y _Ella_ sabía que había sido muy difícil para ellos venir a la Tierra y dejarlas atrás, en Los Cielos.

Pero era la única forma de no ponerlas en peligro. _Ellas_ sabían que no traería más satisfacción a Astaroth y a sus hermanos que matar a las compañeras de los nuevos favoritos.

—Ya deberíamos de irnos, _milady_ —dijo poniéndose de pie—. De aquí es un largo camino hacia la nueva casa de seguridad que escogimos.

—No, por favor, quedémonos un poco más. Quiero ver las estrellas despertar.

Gabriel no quería ceder, no era seguro que se quedaran demasiado tiempo en un solo lugar, pero como siempre, era muy difícil negarle algo a _Ella_.

Ambos se acostaron en la playa y observaron como de una en una las estrellas salían a brillar en la oscura noche.

 _Compasión_ no sentía el frio, no asimilaba los ligeros aguijones de la arena debajo de _Ella_ , estaba demasiado embelesada como para notar el repentino cambio de clima a su alrededor.

 _Ella_ era a la que se le hacía más fácil diferenciar el placer del dolor. Y la que sabía disfrutar de ambos como lo que eran en realidad: un regalo. El regalo de sentir y estar vivo.

No se dio cuenta que se había quedado dormida hasta que _esa_ voz volvió a invadir sus sueños. De nuevo.

 _Bubbles._

 _Ella_ no podía verlo, nunca podía, no si él no quería ser visto, pero estaba ahí. Desde el primer día en la Tierra, siempre que _Compasión_ dormía Astaroth invadía _sus_ sueños.

Un poder que se supone solo _Ella_ debía poseer, para mandar señales y consejos a _sus_ creaciones. Y sin embargo, Astaroth lo había dominado y gobernado, ahora era él el que reinaba en el mundo de los sueños. Ya no _Compasión_.

Ahora ni siquiera _Ella_ estaba a salvo de él ahí, porque ese era el único lugar en donde siempre podría encontrarla. Nadie con un cuerpo mortal puede resistir _no_ dormir.

Y siempre que la atormentaba en sueños hacia la misma pregunta…

 _Vas a decirme ahora dónde estás._

Él podía encontrar su mente en este basto mundo cuando _Ella_ dormía y visitarla, pero eso no le permitía encontrar su ubicación real. Lo único que no podía hacer y _Ella_ sí.

"Vete, Astaroth. No quiero hablar contigo".

 _¿Sigues enojada conmigo?_ Podía notar la molestia en sus palabras, el fastidio.

 _Ella_ no contestó. Nunca se permitía hablarle más de lo necesario. Temía que si mantenía una verdadera conversación con él terminaría por creerle todas sus mentiras.

 _Ya te explique mis motivos para hacer todas esas cosas horribles. Estaba enojado, molesto y herido… No fue nada personal contra los débiles humanos. Todo lo que hice fue porque pensé que así te ganaría de vuelta._

Todo lo que hizo durante todos estos eones, cosas que ni siquiera _Ella_ podía nombrar, habían sido hechas por un capricho. O al menos así lo hacía sonar.

 _Tú eres Compasión, Bubbles… ¿Acaso no merezco una segunda oportunidad?_

Y solo fue cuando se dio cuenta que _Ella_ no le contestaría que las pesadillas volvieron a comenzar.

* * *

Esta noche se sentía más pesada que las anteriores. Había algo en el aire, _Ella_ sabía que era, después de todo estaba en todas partes, esperándola, acechándola, pero esta vez su presencia era más espesa. Más potente y _Ella_ no entendida la razón del cambio.

Solo sabía que no traería nada bueno.

—Regresare antes del amanecer, lo prometo —dijo Azrael ansioso.

Hoy era la noche en que se reuniría con su amada compañera y estaba emocionado, por eso habían sido los primeros en llegar a la casa que los Arcángeles habían asegurado. Sin embargo, ya había pasado una hora de su llegada y los otros aún no aparecían.

 _Sabiduría_ sabía que no quería dejarla sola, que no era sabio hacerlo, pero _Ella_ había insistido. Estaba a salvo ahí y solo tenía que esperar pacientemente a que _sus_ hermanas y los Arcángeles llegaran.

Y a pesar de lo pesado del ambiente que le daba malas vibras, _Ella_ no quería que Azrael perdiera tiempo valioso, que podría estar mejor pasando con Cerize, solo acompañándola en un lugar que tenía seguridad de sobra.

Además había... Cosas que tenía que arreglar. Sola.

—Estaré bien, Azrael. Ve — _Ella_ le dio un abrazo, para desearle la suerte que se merecía en su viaje. Todo saldría bien con él—. Te prometo que estaré bien.

En serio esperaba poder cumplir esa promesa.

 _Ella_ observó el bello cielo estrellado mientras su Arcángel y amigo desaparecía entre las nubes, no se permitió mirar a otro lado mientras lo enfrentaba.

Por fin, después de todas esas semanas siendo consciente de lo que la acosaba día y noche, había llegado la hora de enfrentarlo. Aunque solo fuera para averiguar qué era lo que había cambiado en su humor hoy.

Y si eso le concernía a _Ella_.

—No necesitas ocultarte más, Azazel. Sé que estás aquí — _Ella_ suspiró resignada—. Siempre estuviste aquí.

Una risa oscura, masculina y fría cortó a través de la noche. Las estrellas de pronto desaparecieron, una niebla oscura y densa las cubría. Y la envolvía a _Ella_... La acariciaba.

 _Son solo trucos_ , se decía a sí misma para intentar calmarse. _Él no tiene más poder aquí que eso._

—¿Desde cuándo eres consciente de mi presencia? —La fría y oscura voz parecía venir de todas partes y de ninguna.

 _Ella_ se negaba rotundamente a que este cuerpo fuera mareado por sus juegos. _Sabiduría_ cerró los ojos e intentó tranquilizar su respiración.

Pero su corazón errático parecía tener pensamientos propios.

—Desde el segundo en que me encontraste.

—Yo siempre supe dónde estabas.

—No esperaba menos de ti... Así que no esperes una cosa diferente de mí.

Él se rio. Podía sentirla en su piel, esa fría caricia que cortaba la tranquilidad de la noche... Le envío escalofríos.

—Parece que solo nuestros hermanos juegan a las escondidas. En cambio tú y yo estamos por encima de esos juegos.

—Supongo que sí. Dime que ha cambiado esta noche.

—¿De qué hablas?

—Ambos también hemos estado jugando, Azazel. Tú me sigues a donde quiera que vaya y yo finjo no darme cuenta, pero esta noche tú presencia simplemente era imposible de ignorar, ¿por qué? ¿Qué ha cambiado?

Él no contestó durante un largo minuto, tanto que _Ella_ estuvo tentada a abrir los ojos para ver si aún seguía ahí. Pero esa reacción débil de su cuerpo por querer comprobar su presencia era innecesaria, _Sabiduría_ podía sentirlo ahí... Y cerca.

—Ese juego se ha tornado aburrido y mi paciencia se ha agotado —su voz era tranquila, incluso aburrida, sin embargo, algo le decía que él estaba todo menos tranquilo y aburrido—. Es hora de que tú y yo nos veamos de nuevo, cara a cara... Abre los ojos, _Blossom_.

 _Ella_ no quería, sabía que no debía... Pero no podía evitarlo. Algo dentro de _Ella_ , algo débil y patético, la hacía obedecer su comando.

¿Qué era esto? ¿Por qué de repente se sentía mareada? Podía sentir algo en su estómago, una sensación extraña y no estaba segura de sí era dolorosa o placentera. Solo sabía que estaba mal, que _Ella_ al ser quien es no debería estar sintiendo... Esto.

Era incorrecto.

Así como era incorrecto que de pronto el aire saliera precipitadamente de sus pulmones cuando sus ojos vieron lo que estaba enfrente de _Ella_.

Estaba más cerca de lo que pensaba, solo a unos escasos pasos de distancia, sin embargo su inmenso poder estaba sobre todo, engulléndola.

Él traía puesto unos pantalones negros, zapatos de vestir negros y lustrosos, y un elegante abrigo rojo escarlata. Su brillante cabello rojo ya no era del largo que solía ser antes, ahora solo le llegaba a los hombros y lo traía suelto, no en su antes típica coleta. Sus manos enguantadas sostenían un puro encendido.

Sus ojos brillaban con el color de la sangre fresca y perforaban dagas sobre _Ella_ mientras la examinaba de pies a cabeza.

—Bonito disfraz —dijo antes de tomar una calada a su puro—. ¿Cuándo planeas mostrarte ante mi tal y como eres?

—Cuando muera —dijo _Ella_ simplemente.

Él rio mientras tiraba su puro al suelo. Era extraño volver a ver su sonrisa, que por muy cínica que fuera, transformaba su rostro angular y frio en algo más suave y… Atractivo.

—Oh, sí. Si tu cuerpo es destruido volverás a Los Cielos, a ser luz, energía y bondad absoluta, ¿no es así?

Mientras hablaba iba acercándose más y _Ella_ trataba de alejarse. Pero de algún modo, cada paso que daba hacia atrás solo parecía ponerlos más cerca, hasta que solo los separaba un suspiro.

—Correcto —asintió. De repente sentía la boca seca y podía jurar que él escuchaba los latidos de su alocado corazón.

¿Acaso era así cómo se sentía el miedo… O era otra cosa? ¿Por qué de repente no podía ser la orgullosa _Sabiduría_ , el ente con el poder del universo a sus pies, que podía mantener su mirada fría e intimidante con facilidad?

Estas emociones humanas la abrumaban y por primera vez en su infinita vida _Sabiduría_ no _sabía_ qué hacer. Lo único que quería era alejarse de él, esconderse de su mirada penetrante que parecía romperla en mil desnudos pedazos. Sin embargo, él no le dejaba ninguna forma de escape, estaba tan cerca que lo único que _Ella_ podía ver era a él.

 _Tranquila_ , pensó, _estas a salvo aquí. Él no puede hacerte daño, no mientras sigas en la casa._

—Por esa razón no morirás, _mi bella rosa_ —Azazel alzo su mano para acariciar su mejilla y _Ella_ podía sentir su disfraz desvanecerse ante su poder sobreponerse al suyo. Cuando él sonrió, una sonrisa depredadora y malvada, _Ella_ sabía que su cabello ya no era castaño, que su piel ya no estaba bronceada y que sus ojos ya no eran de un color normal—. No dejare que te alejes de mi lado para que puedas acabar con tu vida y huir de mí.

Las palabras posesivas, arrogantes y sin sentido que decía hicieron que de alguna forma _Ella_ volviera en sí. La molestia y enojo le dieron la fuerza necesaria para enfrentarse a su mirada sangrienta sin ninguna emoción que la abrumara.

—No has cambiado nada, Azazel —sin importar los cambios en su imagen y en el incremento de su poder, por dentro seguía siendo el mismo ser orgulloso, prepotente y cruel que creía siempre estar un paso por delante de todos.

El Azazel que creía estar locamente enamorado de _Ella_. Pero esto ya no era amor, no podía ser.

—¿En serio crees que puedes retenerme a tu lado? ¿Eternamente?

Él bajo la mano que la estaba acariciando, ambas manos se convirtieron en puños, la única señal de que estaba enojado, porque su rostro, sus ojos eran hielo esculpido.

—No. Yo no soy un idiota como mis hermanos —un bufido de molestia salió de sus labios—. Ellos en serio creen que pueden quedarse con tus hermanas. Tsk… Ilusos, ¿no? Mientras podemos ganar esta estúpida guerra entre el Bien y el Mal por las inútiles almas de esos patéticos humanos… Nunca podremos tener lo que realmente deseamos.

 _Ella_ no dijo nada, no había nada que decir ante sus palabras. Aun así sintió alivio al saber que a pesar de todo Azazel comprendía un poco la realidad del asunto en lo que respectaba a ambos.

—Sin embargo —esa sonrisa estaba de vuelta y mandó un escalofrío de advertencia por todo el cuerpo de _Ella_ —, eso no significa que no pueda disfrutar de ti mientras este milagro de tenerte aquí en carne y hueso dure.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar él la tomó de la muñeca, los guantes no suavizaban para nada las garras que se clavaron profundamente en su piel, y todo de repente se volvió un borrón. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo, pero no podía creerlo.

Se suponía que este era un lugar sagrado, ellos no deberían tener poder aquí más que trucos baratos. Y aun así él la estaba teletransportando, llevándosela al único lugar del que no podría ser rescatada, y del que no podría salir, no sin su permiso... Y _Ella_ no podía hacer nada para evitarlo.

No cuando estaba encerrada en ese cuerpo y no tenía a sus hermanas cerca.

Más rápido que un latido de su corazón _Sabiduría_ paso de estar en la Tierra a estar en el _Infierno_.

—¿Qué has hecho? —¿Esa era su voz? Tan minúscula y frágil...

Azazel volvió a acariciar su mejilla y se acercó a _Ella_ hasta que enterró su rostro en su cabello, a un costado de su cuello.

 _Ella_ estaba completamente petrificada, no sólo por la cercanía íntima de él, sino por el conocimiento de que estaba atrapada... En el único lugar al que nunca podría pertenecer.

Todos sus sentidos le decían lo _erróneo_ de ese lugar. La frialdad que parecía quemar su piel, las oscuridad que sus ojos veían parecía sangrar a su alrededor, el sonido fúnebre de la nada. Y el olor... Ese olor dulzón que no hablaba sobre muerte, tortura o fuego... No, ese lugar olía a algo completamente diferente, equivocado y profano...

A _Ella_.

A rosas... El aroma que _Sabiduría_ desprendía cuando estaba feliz.

—¿Lo sientes, _Blossom_? —Dijo Azazel mientras rozaba su cuello con sus labios, la mano que antes acariciaba su mejilla se movió hacia su nuca para sujetarla, su otro brazo enjauló su cintura. Ahora estaba completamente pegada a él... Y no estaba completamente segura si sentía asco o miedo. Tal vez ambos, una mala combinación—. Este es lugar al que me condenaste a vivir. Después de todo lo que hice por ti... ¿Este fue mi pago? ¿Mi recompensa por mis años de servicio?

El agarre de Azazel empezó a apretarse con cada palabra que decía, hasta que se volvió difícil respirar. Sabía que era doloroso, pero de nuevo _Ella_ se sentía tan abrumada que no podía asimilar tantas sensaciones a la vez.

No sabía que le dolía más, si su cuerpo o ese vacío en su corazón por sus palabras. A pesar de que él hablaba con furia y resentimiento, _Sabiduría_ sabía que muy, muy en el fondo de él había dolor y tristeza. Un sentimiento de traición.

Porque sin importar los años, lo eones que habían pasado, Azazel seguía viéndola como su compañera. La compañera que lo había rechazado y traicionado.

 _Ella_ podía ver eso ahora, entender la razón detrás de su odio hacia los humanos, de sus celos y deseo por destruirlos. A sus ojos los humanos la habían alejado de él...

—El olor a rosas es lo único que me ha mantenido cuerdo en mis años en este maldito agujero. Traté de hacerlo lo más parecido a lo que recordaba, rosas rojas, rosas, blancas, amarillas... Pero ahora que estás en mis brazos, que puedo olerte y saborearte sé que no estuve ni cerca de recrear tu exquisito aroma.

Esta vez sabía que el repentino movimiento en su estómago eran nauseas.

Esto no estaba bien... El olor dulzón, sus palabras frías... Estaba mal. ¿Y por qué de pronto él estaba dirigiendo su rostro hacia el suyo? Los ojos de ambos chocaron, el rojo brillando con fría crueldad y el rosa brillando con inconfundible temor.

— _Mi bella rosa_. No debería culparte de no quererme de la forma que yo anhelaba que lo hicieras... No cuando nunca habías experimentado las necesidades carnales. Pero ahora que tienes un cuerpo y eres esclava de las sensaciones... Aprenderás a desearme, a necesitarme de la forma que yo te he necesitado todos estos eones. Y cuando todo esto acabe y vuelvas a Los Cielos entonces, y solo entonces, sentirás todo el dolor que yo he sentido, el anhelo... El deseo insatisfecho por lo prohibido e inalcanzable... Esta es mi verdadera venganza, _Blossom_ , no la patética lucha por las almas de los humanos que llevamos jugando todos estos años. Si mis hermanos son listos, harán lo mismo con tus hermanas, así las habremos destruido de adentro hacia afuera… Como ustedes nos destruyeron.

Con cada palabra él la acariciaba con su poder, con su oscuridad, eran como tentáculos calientes y vibrantes tocándola por todas partes. Mareándola.

—Suéltame, Azazel —el temblor en su voz era evidente. Su corazón a punto de explotar en su pecho.

—Ahora todos me llaman Brick, _Blossom_. Por todo lo que he construido tanto en la Tierra como en el Infierno, ¿no suena adecuado?

 _Ella_ no podía pensar en nada más que su íntima cercanía, en las caricias que recibía, en el peligro en que estaba al estar tan cerca de él...

—Suéltame, Brick...

Por favor, por favor, por favor. Él tenía que soltarla ahora, darle espacio para respirar. Se sentía completamente atrapada, y no sólo porque estaba en sus brazos y cautiva en el Infierno, sino porque su cuerpo estaba respondiendo de formas raras. Ya no sentía las abrumadoras nauseas de antes, ahora su vientre estaba haciendo cosquilleos raros, podía sentir su piel sonrojarse, calentase...

¿Qué estaba pasando? ¿Por qué de repente sentía la urgencia de gemir? ¿De acercarse más a él? ¿De que dejara de utilizar su poder y la tocara con sus propias manos?

Malo. Malo. Malo.

—No. No creo que en verdad quieras que te suelte —dijo mientras besaba su mejilla. Ahí donde sus labios la tocaron _Ella_ sintió su piel arder y era... Placentero—. Yo creo que quieres que siga sosteniéndote... Porque se siente bien, ¿no? El calor, la estabilidad, el sentimiento de dejarse llevar solo por unos instantes.

—Yo... Yo... —¿A dónde se había ido su aliento?

Estaba confundida, mareada por las repentinas, abrumadoras pero placenteras sensaciones. Ni siquiera sabía que decirle. Todo esto... Se sentía tan bien...

Pero era incorrecto. Estaba mal.

—Yo no... Yo no quiero esto.

Ni siquiera sabía que era eso. Esto no era nada a como era el verdadero apareamiento, ¡si aún traían toda la ropa puesta!

Debió de haber dicho eso en voz alta porque Azazel... Brick, le susurró:

—Esto, _mi bella rosa_ , se le llama juegos preliminares —y con eso la besó.

 _Ella_ no estaba lista para eso, por lo que se quedó totalmente quieta mientras el devoraba su boca de forma despiadada, invadiendo y arrasando con todo.

Si hubiera sido _Fuerza_ lo habría mordido por tal insolencia, _Ella_ misma debería estar mordiendo, pateando y golpeando por... ¡Esto! Pero su cuerpo estaba en un trance, seducido por sus atenciones.

Cuando al fin él se apartó, _Ella_ cayó al suelo por lo débil que se sentía. Brick no la detuvo, dejó que se deslizara hasta quedar completamente hincada ante él. A su merced.

Y a pesar de su nublada mente, algo en ese pensamiento la hizo hablar. Débil pero decidida.

—No puedes hacer esto, _Azazel_. Yo no puedo ser tuya... No de esta forma. De ninguna forma.

—Lo sé, _Sabiduría_ —sus ojos brillaban con algo que _Ella_ no podía identificar... ¿Era tal vez enojo? ¿Molestia? ¿Dolor? Sin embargo, este desapareció antes de que estuviera segura, o tal vez solo eran ilusiones suyas, y la fría crueldad volvió a sus ojos—. Pero soy _Lucifer_ , ¿recuerdas? No me importa lo que es correcto o lo que no, yo solo tomó lo que quiero.

De la nada una rosa negra apareció en su mano enguantada, la cual olió antes de ofrecérsela. _Ella_ la tomó sin pensar, solo porque no sabía cómo reaccionaría si la rechazaba.

—Y lo que siempre he querido... Es a ti.

Sus posesivas palabras permanecieron en la habitación, incluso cuando él desapareció en la oscuridad. Dejándola sola en un lugar retorcido y vivo, el cual no dudaría en aplastarla solo por ser todo lo opuesto a lo que el _Infierno_ es.

Pero extrañamente _Sabiduría_ no sentía miedo, claro que estaba aterrorizada porque estaba atrapada ahí abajo, pero sabía que el lugar no le haría nada. Azazel no lo permitiría, en su retorcida mente todo lo que tuviera que ver con _Ella_ le pertenecía a él.

Inclusive su tortura y sufrimiento.

* * *

La casa estaba inusualmente silenciosa cuando _Fuerza_ y Uriel llegaron.

El viento soplaba por los balcones abiertos y no traía ningún ruido consigo más que el de la inminente y poderosa tormenta que se estaba formando afuera. No había nadie en la casa.

—Extraño —dijo _Ella_ mientras se sentaba en uno de los sillones de la sala—. Creí que seriamos los últimos en llegar.

Uriel no dijo nada, había estado así de callado desde el momento en que aterrizaron en el jardín, y siguió quieto, examinando el entorno con sus poderosos sentidos.

—Algo está mal —murmuró después de un momento, su mirada plateada enfocada en la ventana que mostraba la peor tormenta que nunca se había visto.

Ni siquiera cuando _Ellas_ bajaron el cielo se había visto tan… Activo.

 _Ella_ se paró del sillón y se dirigió hacia la ventana, observando también el desarrollo de la tormenta. Las nubes grises brillaban en tonos purpura cuando los rayos chocaban en el cielo, engullían todo lo que antes fue una noche despejada y estrellada. Sin embargo, aún no caía ninguna gota de agua a pesar de la volatilidad del cielo.

Erróneo.

—Tenemos que irnos de aquí. Ahora —dijo Uriel convocando de nuevo sus enormes alas grises, que abarcaban demasiado espacio en la habitación, pero _Ella_ no lo escuchaba, no completamente.

 _Fuerza_ estaba pensando en la tormenta… Y en lo que podía significar.

Cuando ellos había estado en el cielo _Ella_ había temido que tendrían que detenerse un rato a que pasara lo peor de la tormenta, porque prácticamente esa tormenta había venido de la nada, se había formado más rápido de lo que debería ser posible.

No parecía natural, y con eso de que ninguna de sus hermanas estaban en la casa…

—Las encontraron —su palabras sonaban tan frágiles, su voz incrédula y débil. _Fuerza_ volteo para mirar a Uriel, para ver si él entendía el peso de lo que estaba sucediendo. Una tormenta como esa… Solo podía tener una explicación—. Uriel, ellos las…

—¡Agáchate!

El Arcángel se lanzó hacia _Ella_ para escudarla de la explosión que voló la ventana detrás de ellos.

Vidrios y escombros volaron por todas partes. El polvo que caía como cenizas a su alrededor y el cuerpo con alas que la cubría bloqueaba su vista, pero no había nada que pudiera evitar que reconociera _esa_ voz.

La tenia marcada en su mente con fuego y dolor.

—Parece que llegue justo a tiempo. No quería que ninguno de ustedes se fuera antes de que la verdadera diversión comenzara.

Uriel se paró derecho y volteo a enfrentar al dueño de la voz, su cuerpo y alas seguían cubriéndola de la vista de él. Pero como siempre, _Fuerza_ nunca fue y nunca sería una cobarde que se ocultaba detrás de otros, por lo que dio unos pasos a un lado y poco a poco pudo verlo.

Lo que estaba enfrente de _Ella_ era un verdadero demonio... Diablo... _Lucifer_. No se parecía en casi nada al mejor amigo que alguna vez tuvo.

Asmodeo estaba a la mitad de su transformación a su verdadera forma, sus pies descalzos eran zarpas, sus manos terminaban en garras largas y muy afiladas como cuchillos de ónix. Solo vestido con unos pantalones de mezclilla rasgados, su pecho y brazos estaban desnudos mostrando todas las runas tatuadas que poseía, runas que hablaban un idioma antiguo y olvidado, un idioma que solo _Sabiduría_ sabría leer.

Dos largos y gruesos cuernos de ónix le nacían en lo alto de la frente, pero estos, en vez de ir hacia arriba, iban hacia los lados y hacia atrás como los de una cabra. Sus ojos verde bosque brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, sus pupilas eran dos rendijas delgadas y alargadas, como las de una serpiente. Todas las partes de su cuerpo transformadas estaban recubiertas por escamas negras con brillos metálicos verde oscuro que se difuminaban con el tono bronceado de su piel.

Pero lo más impresionante de todo era la cola larga y gruesa de reptil que se movía perezosamente a su espalda, y que estaba conectada a sus enormes, negras y poderosas alas. Unas alas que no deberían estar ahí, porque _Ella_ se las había arrancado eones atrás.

Aunque eran diferente a las otras, sin las hermosas y delicadas plumas blancas con motas verde en las puntas, estas alas eran dentadas con líneas bifurcándose sobre ellas y cubiertas por esas escamas de brillos metálicos en los contornos. Y a pesar del radical cambio en ellas, seguían teniendo ese simbolismo de poder. Nadie más que él y sus hermanos podían regenerar alas como esas.

Nadie.

Una sonrisa macabra y cruel adornaba lo que debería ser un atractivo y muy masculino rostro.

—Hola, Uriel —dijo mostrando una dentadura blanca y afilada como colmillos. Por lo menos su lengua era normal y no la de una serpiente como parecía que debía ser—. Tanto tiempo sin verte, espero que lo hayas usado para mejorar más en tu entrenamiento... Porque no planeo parar ante nada para llegar hasta _Ella_.

El Arcángel no contestó ante sus provocaciones, él solo convocó a su espada y aguardó el primer ataque de su oponente. No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo, Asmodeo siempre fue conocido por ser impaciente en los campos de batalla, por anhelar la lucha.

La espada de Uriel bloqueó las enormes garras afiladas de Asmodeo. Por lo regular las espadas de los Arcángeles eran tan fuertes y poderosas que rompían a otras espadas con el impacto, pero las garras de Asmodeo no sólo estaban intactas sino que hicieron vibrar la espada por lo fuertes que eran.

—Demasiado lento —dijo el demonio mientras que con la otra garra traspasaba la guardia de Uriel y le daba un zarpazo que desgarró su ropa y le dejó cuatro feos y profundos rasguños en el pecho y cuello.

El Arcángel se tambaleó por la fuerza del golpe, pero no dejó su posición protectora por delante de _Ella_. Y fue rápido en bloquear otro golpe de esa garras con su espada, sin embargo, no vio venir el golpe de una de los dientes de sus alas que hicieron un gran desgarre en las alas de Uriel.

—Eso debe ser suficiente.

Asmodeo retrajo sus alas hacia atrás mientras hablaba. _Fuerza_ no entendía que estaba pasando, sin embargo, no tuvo tiempo de analizarlo porque Uriel cayó al suelo flácidamente.

—¡No! —Gritó mientras corría a su lado. _Ella_ se hincó a su lado y empezó a buscar el pulso en su cuello.

Se sentía débil, pero estaba ahí. _Fuerza_ miró hacia las cinco heridas que tenía y se dio cuenta que la piel se estaba volviendo negra alrededor de las heridas y en vez de sangrar supuraban una sustancia viscosa de color verde.

Veneno.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Miró con horror hacia Asmodeo, quien solo rodó los ojos con fastidio.

—Tu mascota estará bien en unos minutos —dijo lentamente mientras pateaba las alas de Uriel que se interponían en su camino—. La dosis de veneno que mis garras le inyectaron no es suficiente para matarlo... Creo.

Si las miradas pudieran matar estaba segura que la suya ya la habría matado. Esos ojos de serpiente la examinaban de pies a cabeza con tanta intensidad que parecían desnudarla ante él.

—Te ves… —su sonrisa se iba ensanchando mientras buscaba una palabra para describirla— _Frágil_. Muy frágil.

 _Ella_ no dijo nada, no se atrevió a ni siquiera mover un musculo a pesar del enojo que sintió cuando escuchó tal insulto. Tal falta de respeto hacia _Ella_ , _Fuerza_.

Asmodeo se detuvo hasta estar en frente de _Ella_ , se hincó para quedar a su misma altura y se inclinó hacia adelante. Era extraño tenerlo tan cerca de _Ella_ , sentir su fuerza prácticamente palpitar a su alrededor. Un poder que estaba debajo de su piel, tan cerca de la superficie que a duras penas podía ser contenido.

En un rápido movimiento él había acunado una de sus mejillas con sus enormes garras, así de cerca podía ver que estaban manchados de tierra y sangre seca, se sentían frías. Aunque su toque era tan ligero como las alas de una mariposa _Ella_ sabía que con un poco más de presión podría sacarle sangre por lo filosas que estaban.

—¿Ahora dónde está la _fuerza_ de todos los universos? —Sus garras viajaron hacia abajo, por su cuello, por su pecho, hasta llegar a la zona donde estaba su desbocado corazón—. ¿Aquí?

 _Fuerza_ indignada lo tomo de la muñeca e intentó empujar, pero fue como intentar mover una pared, él no se movió ni un milímetro.

—O… Tal vez ahora la única _fuerza_ que existe es la mía.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, Asmodeo?

—Ahora soy Butch, deje atrás ese patético nombre siglos atrás. Y lo que quiero, Buttercup, creo que es bastante obvio… —sus garras iban trazando de nuevo el camino hacia arriba. Pero esta vez no eran las delicadas caricias, esta vez su sangre dejaba el rastro ahí donde la había tocado, hasta sujetar fuertemente su mentón—. Quiero mi venganza… Y mi recompensa.

 _Ella_ se alejó de su agarre cuando acarició sus labios y empezó a probar sangre en su boca. Su piel ardía ahí donde la había rasguñado y más sangre goteaba por su piel, por un momento _Ella_ temió ver sus heridas, temía encontrar su piel abierta tornarse negra y supurar esa cosa verde y viscosa.

Sin embargo, la sangre que emanaba era roja como un rubí. No había ningún rastro de envenenamiento, ni siquiera se sentía débil o mareada, por lo que solo había una explicación… Él no la había envenenado con sus garras ponzoñosas.

Butch notó la atención que _Ella_ le estaba prestando a sus heridas y dio una carcajada.

—¿En serio pensaste que te mataría? ¿Y así de simple y aburrido? —Volvió a reírse, _Fuerza_ apretó los dientes para tratar de contener su temperamento—. No soy tonto, _Buttercup_ , sé lo que pasará si destruyo este _débil_ y _mortal_ cuerpo tuyo, y entonces ¿dónde quedaría la diversión? No… He esperado tanto tiempo para esto que no planeo perder mi recompensa tan fácilmente.

—¿Cómo me encontraste?

Sabía que era tonto entablar una conversación con él, pero en serio quería escuchar la respuesta a esa pregunta, si salía de esto planeaba tomar precauciones extras y saber en qué se habían equivocado esta vez ayudaría mucho para evitar una próxima. Además tenía que hacer tiempo para que Uriel se repusiera y despertara, además aún tenía la esperanza de que sus hermanas estaban a salvo y que llegarían junto con los otros Arcángeles.

Aún tenía una oportunidad… Cuando llegara la caballería.

—¿Sabes? No soy el idiota que todos, incluso mis hermanos, piensan que soy. Para ellos solo soy los músculos, la brutalidad y violencia sin sentido, pero tengo mis grandes momentos —Butch se paró de repente y se dirigió hacia la ventana, donde la tormenta de rayos sin lluvia ni truenos seguía. La repentina luz lo hacía ver más aterrador y su sonrisa brillante con esos incisivos se veía más cruel y monstruosa—. Lo único que tuve que hacer fue seguir a Brick. Siempre supe que ese hijo de puta sabía dónde se encontraba _Sabiduría_ , y solo estaba jugando con todos nosotros. Poniéndonos en suspenso.

Butch aventó el sillón que impedía una vista más amplia hacia el jardín, tiró de las cortinas y rompió la ventana, permitiendo que más aire entrara a la casa.

—Solo tuve que buscar muy profundo dentro de mí, hasta encontrar mi paciencia, y esperar.

 _Fuerza_ no podía procesar muy bien sus palabras, no quería hacerlo.

¿Brick? ¿Se refería a Azazel? ¿Él verdaderamente siempre supo donde se encontraba _Sabiduría_? Y si eso era cierto, y Butch ya la había encontrado, eso solo podía significar que Azazel o Brick ya había hecho su jugada con…

El silencio lúgubre de la casa cuando llegaron, la extraña tormenta que se formó de la nada, todo eso quería decir que…

Butch aspiró hondo, como saboreando lo que el viento traía consigo. Lentamente exhalo mientras volteaba a verla de nuevo.

—¿Ya lo sientes, _Buttercup_? ¿Ya sientes lo… Antinatural en el aire? ¿Lo incorrecto en el ambiente? Tú sabes lo que significa, ¿no? Debes saberlo.

Lágrimas involuntarias empezaron a acumularse en sus ojos cuando volvió a aspirar y por fin comprendió la rareza en el aire. La pieza que hacía falta.

No… No podía ser. Tenía que ser un error. Tenía que… Tenía que…

—¿Dónde está? —Nunca jamás su voz había temblado. Nunca jamás se había sentido así de… Impotente.

—En el _Infierno_ , donde pertenece, junto a mi hermano.

 _Fuerza_ abrió a boca para gritar o para llorar, no estaba segura. Sin embargo, ningún sonido salió de su boca. _Ella_ simplemente no tenía la _fuerza_ para… Nada.

Butch empezó a alejarse de la ventana y volvió a acercarse, se inclinó hasta de nuevo estar casi a la altura de _Fuerza_.

—Brick al fin tiene lo que quiere y ahora es mi turno.

Ambos estaban tan enfocados en los ojos del otro que ninguno se dio cuanta cuando Uriel se levantó y se lanzó hacia el demonio con tanta fuerza que los dos salieron volando hacia el jardín.

 _Ella_ parpadeó, tratando de salir del estupor en el que su cuerpo había caído por el shock de saber dónde se encontraba ahora su hermana y con quién. Aspirando para tranquilizarse un poco más, _Fuerza_ se levantó y corrió hacia el jardín, donde tanto Uriel como Butch estaban parados, evaluándose el uno al otro.

Cuando _Ella_ apareció ante la vista de ambos, el ceño molesto de Butch se tornó en otra amplia y malévola sonrisa

—Ahora veras quien tiene la verdadera _fuerza_ , _Buttercup_.

Mientras Butch se trasformaba por completo en el demonio que era, la lluvia por fin empezó a caer alrededor. Y los truenos sonaron.

* * *

El sonido de una tormenta fue lo que la despertó de sus horrendas pesadillas.

En segundos la lluvia empezó a caer, mojándola por completo.

—Tenemos que cubrirnos —gritó Gabriel para hacerse escuchar por encima del apocalipsis que caía del cielo, mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie.

 _Ella_ asintió mientras se pasaba una mano por la cara, para tratar despejar su vista y lo que vio la dejó sin aliento.

Lejos estaban las tranquilas y pacificas olas de hace unas horas, ahora solo había un mar volátil, salvaje y sin piedad. Era como si un huracán estuviera azotando la playa.

—Algo… Algo no está bien —susurró. _Ella_ sabía que a pesar del ruido de los truenos, de las olas y de la lluvia, Gabriel la había escuchado.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada, solo miró preocupado al cielo, al mar y luego a _Ella_.

— _Milady_ , tenemos que irnos de aquí —dijo mientras la tomaba del brazo—. Ahora.

 _Él también lo siente_ , pensó.

 _Compasión_ se zafó del agarre de Gabriel y corrió hacia las olas. Se situó lo más cerca que pudo sin peligrar a que la corriente la tirara y se la llevara.

Cuando sintió que Gabriel la estaba siguiendo, volteo y le gritó:

—Quédate ahí, Gabriel. Necesito… Tengo saber qué está pasando. Por favor.

Gabriel dudó, pero al final asintió y se quedó en la orilla de la playa, atento por si tenía que arrojarse a salvarla de las olas. El frio del mar la envolvía, pero _Ella_ no le prestó atención, a pesar de que su cuerpo temblaba.

Sin importar que _su_ esencia estuviera encerrada en ese cuerpo humano, seguía siendo la más sensible de las hermanas cuando a cambios en el ambiente se trataba.

 _Ella_ fue la primera que sintió la liberación de Astaroth y sus hermanos de su prisión. _Ella_ fue la primera que sintió su renacimiento en algo… Malvado y muy poderoso.

 _Ella_ podía averiguar qué era lo que estaba pasando, solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y… Escuchar al mundo.

No le gustó lo que escuchó. O más bien lo que _no_ sintió.

Algo faltaba, algo no estaba trabajando en los universos como debía ser. Algo simplemente había desaparecido.

Pero ¿qué?

Estaba tan concentrada tratando de averiguar qué era lo que faltaba que no se dio cuenta que su mente empezó a vagar… Hasta que lo volvió a escuchar.

 _¿Soñando despierta?_

—Vete —dijo en voz alta sin importarle si Gabriel la escuchaba—. No tengo tiempo para hacer esto contigo de nuevo.

 _Oh, sí. Estas tratando de averiguar qué es lo que está mal, ¿no es así?_

 _Ella_ no contestó. De todas formas no era necesario, él ya sabía la respuesta.

 _No lo vas a averiguar, Bubbles. En ese cuerpo mortal no tienes el poder necesario para sentir lo que está pasando._

—Eso no es cierto, yo soy…

 _¿Qué? ¿Fuerte? ¿Astuta? ¿Eso es lo que ibas a decir?_ Él se rio ante su silencio como respuesta. _No dudo que lo eres, sin embargo… Sin Ellas no eres lo suficientemente poderosa, querida Bubble._

—¿Qué es lo que quieres ahora? ¿Quieres saber dónde estoy, no? Pues no te lo voy a decir, nunca te lo voy a decir.

 _Nunca es una palabra muy fuerte. No hagas promesas que no vas a mantener._

—No es una promesa —dijo aspirando el aire a su alrededor, la brisa. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal, pero ¿qué? —. Es un hecho.

Aunque no podía verlo, podía sentir su sonrisa, su malvada y traviesa sonrisa. Y eso no le gustaba nada.

 _Esta vez no vengo a hacerte la misma pregunta, solo quiero ayudarte._

—¿Ayudarme en qué? —Preguntó frunciendo el ceño confundida.

 _¿En verdad quieres saber qué es lo que está pasando? Solo tienes que preguntarlo y yo te responderé._

Es una trampa, _Ella_ lo sabía. No se podía confiar en él. Ya no.

Pero estaba tan alarmada por la reacción de su entorno y la curiosidad la estaba matando, tenía que saber que pasaba, así tal vez podría averiguar cómo arreglarlo.

 _Ella_ solita no podía comprender lo que el mundo estaba tratando de decirle, no podía encajar la pieza que faltaba, necesitaba… Ayuda.

Solo pregunta.

—Dime que está pasando.

 _¿Ves? No fue tan difícil, ¿o sí? Sin embargo, olvidaste las palabras mágicas. Uno creería que como tú y tus hermanas las inventaron, sabrían usarlas._

Ahora se estaba burlando de _Ella_ , provocándola. ¿Qué esperaba que hiciera? ¿Qué se enojara? ¿Qué lo atacara?

Como si pudiera hacerlo aunque quisiera.

 _No espero que me ataques y menos que te enojes. Solo trato de ser divertido, ¿acaso un demonio no puede tener carisma?_

La furia en sus palabras envió un escalofrío por su cuerpo.

Ese, ese era el verdadero demonio. La verdadera personalidad de Astaroth que muy pocas veces dejaba salir, pero cuando lo hacía… Ni siquiera sus hermanos podían contenerlo.

 _Compasión_ reforzó los escudos en su mente, cerrando sus pensamientos para que él no pudiera leerlos.

Debía ser más cuidadosa y moderar el volumen de sus pensamientos. No quería que Astaroth siguiera metiéndose en sus pensamientos.

—Por favor, Astaroth —dijo tragando el nudo en su garganta, tratando de ocultar su miedo. Esperaba que con sus palabras dejara de estar enojado—. Por favor dime qué es lo que está pasando.

Él no habló por un momento, tal vez la estaba castigando por todas esas veces que él hablaba y _Ella_ no contestaba. Sin embargo, cuando creyó que de plano ya no le contestaría, él dijo:

 _Brick se ha llevado a tu hermana al Infierno, donde nadie puede ayudarla._

¿Qué? No, no… No podía ser… No…

 _Sabiduría_ atrapada en… Ahora entendía la volatilidad del clima. El mundo estaba reaccionando al rompimiento del equilibrio.

Su corazón latió cada vez con más fuerza cuando pensaba lo que todo esto significaba.

—¿Y _Fuerza_? —Por favor, por favor, _Ella_ por lo menos tenía que estar bien.

Risa oscura y llena de diversión se escuchó en los confines de su mente.

 _Ella en estos momentos está en un enfrentamiento con Butch._

¿Enfrentamiento? ¿Cómo en una lucha? ¿Con su cuerpo humano y mortal? No, no, no. ¡No! Los truenos…

 _Ella_ trato de tranquilizar su respiración. Tenía que estar tranquila, serena para empezar a trazar un plan de acción. Fácil de decir pero difícil de llevar acabo si no eres _Sabiduría_.

El único pequeño consuelo que tenía en estos momentos era que _Fuerza_ no estaba sola como _su_ otra hermana. Uriel la protegería, daría su vida para asegurarse de que Asmodeo nunca pusiera sus manos en _Ella_.

Esa risa macabra volvió a sonar.

 _¿Piensas que Uriel será capaz de proteger a tu hermana?_

 _Ella_ cerró de golpe su mente. Otra vez había dejado que sus pensamientos se deslizaran hacia él.

 _Mi hermano ha esperado este momento por eones, nada podrá detenerlo esta vez para que reclame lo que le pertenece por derecho. Excepto tal vez…_

—¿Qué? —Silencio absoluto fue su respuesta, pero _Compasión_ sabía que él seguía ahí. Jugando con _Ella_ —. ¡Contéstame!

 _Dime dónde estás, Bubbles. Dime y tal vez pueda ayudarte con tus problemas._

Un trato. Un trato con el Diablo.

¿Acaso tenía alguna otra opción? Sí… Morir.

Matar este cuerpo mortal y regresar a su verdadera forma, a Los Cielos y con todos sus poderes de regreso, pero para entonces tal vez ya sería demasiado tarde para _Fuerza_. Su hermana ya estaría en las garras de Asmodeo, y _Ella_ sola no tendría el poder necesario para salvar a _sus_ hermanas. No si ambas se encontraban atrapadas en el _Infierno_.

—Si me ayudas a salvar y a encontrar a mis hermanas lo… Lo haré. Te diré dónde estoy.

La oscuridad en su mente empezó a deformarse, hasta que del negro abismo apareció una imagen.

La imagen de Astaroth parado casualmente en la oscuridad.

Vestido con una playera de manga larga azul marino, enrollada hasta los codos, unos jeans negros gastados y converses azul, él no parecía nada más que un chico universitario. Un joven e inocente chico.

Su cabello rubio ceniza estaba algo largo, hasta los hombros, y desordenado, como si apenas se hubiera levantado de la cama y no le hubiera importado ni siquiera pasarse los dedos por el pelo. Varios mechones le tapaban la mitad de la cara, sin embargo, el brillo de sus ojos azul navy no podía ser disimulado y mucho menos su amplia y traviesa sonrisa.

 _Creo que tenemos un trato, Bubbles_.

Astaroth saco una de sus manos de los bolsillos de sus jeans y la extendió hacia _Ella_.

—Júramelo —tenía que escuchar que él lo decía, que él se ataba con sus palabras—. Jura que harás todo lo necesario para ayudarme a recuperar a mis hermanas.

Él bajo su mano pero su sonrisa nunca vaciló, al contrario, se hizo más amplia hasta mostrar una perfecta y blanca dentadura.

 _Lo juro en nombre de… Dios…_ Dijo como si saboreara la palabra.

 _Ella_ tragó al escuchar en nombre de _quien_ juraba, eso tenía que contar, ¿no?

 _Y de todo lo que es sagrado, que haré todo lo que este en mi poder para hacer que te reúnas con tus hermanas sanas y salvas. Nada de engaños, nada de trucos, solo Tú y Ellas. ¿Contenta?_

 _Ella_ asintió aunque sabía que no podía verla, pero de alguna manera él sabría que estaba de acuerdo. Y esta vez cuando él extendió su mano, _Ella_ dejo atrás el manto de oscuridad y su imagen se formó en ese plano de los sueños, y la tomó.

 _Bubbles_. Asintió hacia _Ella_ en modo de reconocimiento.

—Astaroth.

 _¿Dónde dijiste que estabas?_

No lo había dicho y él lo sabía, pero _Ella_ lo dejó pasar. Lo último que quería era una confrontación con él, así que en vez de corregirlo como _Fuerza_ o _Sabiduría_ lo habrían hecho, _Compasión_ le dio su ubicación.

Él se rio entre dientes cuando escucho el lugar en donde estaba.

 _Debí imaginármelo. Siempre te han gustado los lugares hermosos y cálidos, ¿no es así, Bubbles?_

— _Compasión_ , el nombre al que debes dirigirte hacia mí es _Compasión_ , Astaroth.

A _Ella_ nunca le había gustado la formalidad, pero con él la formalidad era una de las muchas barreras que debía poner entre ellos.

Porque con juramento o sin él, _Ella_ no estaba a salvo de Astaroth. Él tenía un plan, lo había tenido desde el momento que decidió acercarse a _Ella_ mediante sueños. Ahora lo veía y lo único que _Ella_ podía hacer era seguir su juego, pero tratar siempre de estar dos pasos por delante de él.

 _Pues nos vemos ahí, Compasión._ El sagrado nombre prácticamente una burla en su voz. _Llegare en un santiamén para allá, así que avisa a tu Arcángel guardián de mi llegada. No quiero que se exalte por mi repentina aparición y tenga que matarlo por accidente._

¿Matarlo? ¿A Gabriel? ¿En serio podía? _Ella_ no quería tener que averiguarlo.

Él empezó a desaparecer en la oscuridad, se fundía con ella, y no fue hasta que solo se podía ver una tenue sombra de él que volvió a hablar.

 _Ah, y… ¿Bubbles? Ya no soy Astaroth. Te lo dije, ahora todos me llaman Boomer._

Y entonces se fue. Solo el sonido de su nuevo nombre se quedó en la oscuridad, retumbando en su mente como el eco de una campana.

* * *

No existe la perfección.

No _somos_ lo que todos creen que _somos_.

 _Dios_...

Esa palabra siempre ha sido asociada con la perfección. Y están equivocados.

No podemos ser perfectas. Porque para algunos lo que hacemos pueden pensar que está bien y para otros no. Para otro _Nosotras_ somos los malos.

Los monstruos.

Sin embargo hicimos nuestro mayor esfuerzo por hacer el bien.

Y cometimos errores... Como cualquier otro ser.

Siempre tratamos de hacer lo que considerábamos correcto y justo. Pero no siempre lo que _nosotras_ considerábamos correcto era lo justo. O viceversa.

Y ahora nos damos cuenta que nunca hemos vivido... Simplemente hemos existido.

* * *

 _ **Nota de Autor: ¡Hola a todos! Ok… Antes que nada quisiera agradecerles por sus hermosos reviews. En serio chicos no sabía que esta historia sería tan bien recibida, nunca me lo espere. Es más, esperaba conflictos por el tema controversial y algo delicado. Y sí, hubo controversia y muchas dudas, y muchos pedidos de que le diera una continuidad. Y pues aquí esta. Sé que esta algo largo, pero planeo hacer esta historia con pocos capítulos (cuatro o máximo cinco, depende de lo que salga en mi cabeza, además ya tengo los títulos de los capítulos), pero muchas palabras, porque hay tanto que abarcar en este tema.**_

 _ **Adema quería que les dieran a las chicas una oportunidad de conocerla mejor, porque en sus comentarios la mayoría, sino todos, se pusieron de parte de los chicos (y nadie los puede culpar, yo también lo estoy). Pero las chicas también merecen contar sus razones y parte de la historia, tal vez podamos simpatizar un poquito con Ellas. No son humanas por lo que no entienden muy bien nuestras emociones.**_

 _ **¿Ustedes qué creen? ¿Creen que se saldrán con la suya? ¿ O Este es un amor imposible? Solo diré que Ellas nunca podrían perdonarlos por lo que hicieron y ellos nunca cambiarían. Ya es demasiado tarde para eso. Son malo, perversos y les gusta ser así. Pero... Hay atraccion entre ambas partes, ¿sera eso suficiente?**_

 _ **Esta historia no será nada fácil. No, no. Aún falta mucho por ver. Blossom está atrapada en el infierno, como en el mito de Hades y Persephone, fue raptada. Personalmente yo amo ese mito, es una obsesión para mí, y quería ponerlo en esta historia, porque Bick y Blossom… Los amo. Y aunque yo soy partidaria de que al final Persephone fue seducida y enamorada por Hades… No puedo hacer que eso pase aquí. Aunque me duela u.u**_

 _ **En cuanto a Butch… Amo su forma de demonio, él es el único de los hermanos que está muy cómodo saliendo así a la calle. A él le da igual si no pasa desapercibido, le gusta mostrar su fuerza y su poder. Y hará todo lo posible por castigar a Buttercup por su rechazo y por quedársela. Además está tratándose de lucirse en frente de Ella, quiere que vea su fuerza y poder, que entienda que él es el mejor candidato para alguien como Ella. Aun la quiere, que bello.**_

 _ **Y por último Boomer, él quiere convencer a Bubbles de que está dispuesto a cambiar, que todo lo que hizo fue por Ella. Pero es un demonio, mentiroso y embustero. Jajaja, tampoco dudara cuando llegue el momento en llevársela al Infierno con él. El demonio Astaroth siempre le ha gustado alegar su inocencia y que su caída de los cielos fue un error, pero ¿en verdad es así? Who knows? n.n**_

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado y que haya valido la pena la espera, como ven he estado ocupada tratando de actualizar otros fanfics que tengo y a veces mi mente no quería cooperar con esta historia… Pero lo que resulto fue el capítulo más largo que he escrito y publicado, y puse todo mi esfuerzo en él, estoy orgullosa y solo puedo decir que gracias por leer y por seguirme a este mundo que mi loca cabeza inventó.**_

 _ **Me encanaría saber que es lo que piensan de esta continuación así que por favor díganme que piensan en lo reviews.**_

 _ **Los quiero y hasta la próxima n.n**_

 _ **Sorceri.**_


End file.
